Red thunder no Naruto
by indrakun
Summary: Petualangan Naruto yang tak tau apa apa tentang dunia bajak laut. Untuk menjadi Raja bajak luat.. Baca aja gk bisa bikin samy. Over power Naru. Harem naru. Master of haki.
1. Chapter 1

capter 1

Naruto dan One piece bukan punya saya.

Rate : T

Warn : occ . Gj . typo

 **Please don't read if you don't like**

 **it** **"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Naruto pow**

Halo, perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki D Naruto. Kalian pasti heran, kenapa namaku memiliki .D. di tengahnya?. Kalau kalian bertanya soal itu, aku juga tak tau.

Umurku sekarang 12 tahun, dan mulai minggu lalu aku hidup sendiri. Ya, aku dulu tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di dekat pantai. Kata mereka aku di temukan di sebuah perahu kecil saat tahun baru, bertepatan saat laut di penuhi kabut dan aurora di atasnya.

Aku di temukan di sebuah perahu kecil, bersama dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan nama Uzumaki D Naruto. Ya, mereka menamaiku dengan sebuah nama yang mereka temukan di dalam secarik kertas yang datang bersamaku.

Sekarang aku tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakan di pesisir pantai. Para pengurus panti hanya menyewakan 1 bulan rumah kontrakan, dan uang hidup untuk satu bulan. Dan sekarang, aku harus mencari uang sendiri, untuk kehidupanku kedepannya.

Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai nelayan. Sebenarnya sih aku cuma asisten nelayan. Tapi hari ini, kebetulan nelayan yang aku bantu sedang sakit. Jadi, aku berlayar sendiri untuk hari ini.

"Yos semuanya sudah siap" Ucapku, setelah mengecek semua peralatan yang harus aku bawa sudah siap.

Akupun berlayar seorang diri untuk pertama kalinya. Sebenarnya aku ragu untuk berlayar seorang diri. Tapi kalau tidak berlayar untuk mencari ikan, aku akan makan apa.

~ **X~**

Sekarang aku tengah berada di lautan lepas. Aku cukup lama menjaring ikan di sini, dan aku juga telah cukup bayak mendapatkan hasil tangkapan.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Tak terasa hari sudah sore, dan Aku memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum malam tiba.

Setelah menyimpan hasil tangkapan, aku membereskan jaring yang telah ku pakai. Namun tiba tiba angin berhembus kencang, dan hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Aku yang sedang membereskan jaringku, terpaksa merelakannya untuk hanyat. Aku tak punya pilihan selain melepaskan jaringku tersebut, jika tidak aku akan ikut hanyut terbawa ombak.

Obak semakin lama semakin besar, dan aku hanya dapat pasrah tak punya pilihan. Dan saat sebuah gelombang setinggi 10 meter menabrak perahuku, aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto pow end~

~ **xXx~**

 **Other pow** ~

Matari bersinar dengan gagahnya, di temani beberapa awan kecil di atas langit yang cerah.

Di wilayah calm belt, tepatnya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni di dekat pulau wanita amazon lili. Seorang anak laki laki, kira kira berumur 12 tahun tengah terdampar dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"ennggghh" Terlihat pemuda tadi mulai mengerkan tanganya, tanda ia akan sadar.

Tak lama pemuda itu sadar dari acara tidurnya. " Uhuk uhuk" Pemuda itu terbatuk batuk saat ia merasakan tenggorakanya penuh dengan air.

"Sial, kenapa tiba tiba badai datang. Dan sekarang dimana aku" Ucap pemuda itu melihat ke arah perahunya yang hampir hancur. " Mana kapalku hancur, tidak bisakah lebih buruk dari ini" Sewot pemuda pirang itu aka Naruto.

Goarr

Mungkin tuhan mengabulkan doa bocah pirang itu, tiba tiba terdengar suara auman binatang buas dari tengah hutan.

Sialan, suara apa lagi itu. Kenapa harus doa menyedihkanku yang terkabul.. Siall" Gerutu Naruto, meratapi nasib sialnya.

Setelah mendengar suara menakutkan tadi, Naruto memutuskan bersembunyi. Tapi setelah hampir setengah jam ia menungu, tak ada seekor hewanpun yang ia lihat.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya. " Sepertinya hewan tadi tak datang ke sini" Naruto melirik ke segela arah.

Setelah memastikan aman, ia langsung melihat kondisi perahu miliknya. "Bagaimana ini, perahuku hancur. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang" Ratap Naruto memandang kapalnya yang malang.

"Aku harus memperbaiki perahuku, minimal agar aku bisa keluar dari pulau ini dan meminta bantuan. Sepertinya aku melihat sebuah pulau tak jauh dari sini." Tekad Naruto.

Setelah memastikan keberadaan sebuah pulau yang berpenghuni, tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk menangkap ikan, sebagai bahan makananya malam ini.

Naruto menyelam di lautan sudah sekitar setengah jam. Tapi tak ada satupun ikan yang ia dapat. Ia hanya menemukan sebuah buah aneh. Buah tersebut berbentuk seperti manggis, berwarna merah dengan pola seperti petir.

Dengan penuh emosi, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara mencari ikannya, dan pasrah harus memakan buah aneh yang ia temukan. "Kenapa aku selalu sial, bahkan tak seekorpun ikan yang aku temukan. Dan buah macam apa ini, sangat aneh dan sepertinya beracun" Naruto mengomel akan Nasib sialnya.

kruk... kruk

Suara perut Naruto yang berhard core ria, meminta jatahnya untuk di isi. "Sial.. Aku sangat lapar, apakah aku terpaksa harus memakan buah aneh ini. Tapi kalau beracun aku akan mati, apa aku mencari makan ke dalam hutan saja?. Tidak tidak, aku tak siap menjadi santapan hewan liar di hutan sana, tapi aku sangat lapar" Perdebatan logika Naruto terus berlanjut.

"Ahh terserahlah, aku akan memakan buah ini. Jika buah ini beracun, setidaknya aku akan langsung mati. Dan jika tak beracun, aku tak kelaparan lagi" Naruto memakan buah aneh yang ia dapatkan.

"huek huekk... Kusoo, kenapa buah ini sangat tak enak. Tapi terserahlah, aku sangat lapar dan sepertinya tak beracun" Ucap Naruto menghabiskan buah aneh yang ia dapat tersebut.

Setelah memakan buah aneh yang ia dapat, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Dan bersiap untuk hari esok yang melelahkan.

 **~X~**

Malam telah berlalu, dan matahari kembali bertugas menyinari hari seperti biasanya.

Tak tak

duak

prang

klontong.

Terlihat tokoh utama kita sedang mengukur, memotong, mutar.. Putar balikan, kencangkan... Kita bekerja sama, semuanya memperbaiki.. Eh magsudnya dia hanya sedang memperbaiki perahunya.

"Hah sangat melelahkan, tapi sepertinya tinggal sedikit lagi" Naruto mengusap kringat yang mengucur di dahinya.

kriuk. kriukk

Sepertinya perut Naruto sudah meminta kembali jatahnya. Ya karena dia belum makan apapun lagi selain buah aneh yang ia makan kemarin.

"Ah aku sangat lapar, aku belum memakan apapun selain buah aneh kemarin. Dan entah kenapa, aku jadi tak bisa berenang sekarang. Setiap kali aku masuk ke air laut, tubuhku akan langsung lemas dan tak berdaya" Curhat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah aku harus masuk ke dalam hutan" Pikirnya. Namun, ia melihat sebuah asap yang mengepul dari pulau yang ia lihat kemarin.

"Sepertinya pulau itu benar benar berpenghuni. Aku harus ke sana, aku tak mau mati muda di sini" Pikir Naruto. Ia bergidik ngeri, membayangkan ia akan mati muda di pulau itu.

Setelah mempertimbangkan 99 kali, Naruto memutuskan untuk nekad pergi. Ia mendorong perahunya sedikit ke tangah, lalu segera meloncat ke atasnya.

"Ya tuhan, mudah mudahan aku sampai dengan selamat ke pulau itu" Harap Naruto. Ia mendayung dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya, agar segera sampai ke pulau tujuannya.

Setelah hampir 20 menit ia mendayung, akhirnya dia sampai di pulau yang ia tuju. "Sukurlah aku sampai sebelum perahuku tenggelam. Jika tidak, aku pasti mati di dasar laut" Ucap Naruto bersyukur.

Naruto sampai di sebuah pulau yang cukup normal menurutnya. Dia masih bergidik ngeri, saat mengingat suara suara mengerikan dari dalam hutan, tempatnya terdampar kemarin.

"Kemarin aku melihat asap berasal dari sini. Aku harap pulau kecil ini memiliki penghuni" Naruto mulai berkeliling melihat pulau tempatnya sekarang. "Dan aku harap, di sini tak ada hewan mengerikan." Tambah Naruto.

Setelah lama berkeliling di daerah bibir pantai, ia menyimpulkan bahwa ia sekarang berada di bagian belakang pulau tersebut. Karena ia melihat, ada asap mengepul di bagian lain pulau tersebut. Dan saat ia ingin ke sana, dia terhalang sebuah tebing yang sangat tinggi.

"Ah sial, kenapa aku malah menepi di bagian belakang pulau ini. Dan kenapa harus ada tebing, setinggi itu menghalangi." Naruto menggerutu akan nasib sialnya yang tak hilang hilang.

Setelah memastikan tak ada jalan untuk sampai di bagian pulau yang lain, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat terlebih dulu dan mencari makanan. "Sebaiknya aku mencari makan di dalam hutan, aku harap aku bisa mengisi perutku yang demo ini" ucapnya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia berjalan dengan waspada dan hati hati, ia tak mau sesuatu yang ia tak inginkan terjadi padanya.

Setelah masuk cukup jauh ke dalam hutan, ia melihat semak semak di depannya tiba tiba bergoyang. Ia sangat takut, dan mengira ngira apa yang ada di balik semak itu.

"Aku harap, itu bukan binatang buas" Naruto berbicara dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan..

Roarr

Dari balik semak yang bergerak gerak tadi, muncul seekor beruang hitam yang cukup besar. "Aaaaaa " Naruto ketakutan setengah mati, melihat seekor beruang yang tiba tiba muncul di depannya.

Naruto yang ketakutan setengah mati, langsung berlari menghindari beruang tadi. Namun beruang hitam itu juga berlari mengejar Naruto. "Sial, kenapa dua hari ini aku selalu sial." Naruto berucap kesal bercampur rasa takut.

Semakin lama, beruang yang mengejar Naruto semakin mendekat. Dan Naruto semakin panik dan ketakutan, karena beruang tersebut terus berusaha mencakarnya.

srett srett

Namun tiba tiba muncul percikan petir berwarna merah dari seluruh tubuh Naruto. Dan saat itu pula, Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sangat ringan.

Srett

Naruto yang dari seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan percikan petir, langsung menghilang dengan kecepatan yang menyamai kecepatan cahaya. Meninggalkan si beruang dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Srett

Naruto menghentikan larinya. Ia menatap takjup, akan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. " Ap-apa yang barusan terjadi. Kenapa aku bisa secepat itu. Dan kenapa dari tubuhku, muncul percikan petir berwarna merah?." Batinya bertanya tanya.

Naruto terus memerhatikan seluruh tubuhnya, ia masih tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Sebaiknya aku coba sekali lagi" Pikir Naruto. "Aku harap, tadi itu bukan imajinasiku saja" Tambahnya

Sreet sreet srett

Naruto meselat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dengan sangat cepat. Dan Ia hanya meninggalkan sebuah kilatan merah, saat ia bergerak.

Namun, sepertinya Naruto belum terlalu menguasai kekuatan yang baru saja ia dapatkan itu. Terbukti dengan ia yang berakhir menabrak sebuah pohon.

Duukk

Naruto terbentur sebuah pohon besar dengan cukup keras, dan iapun berakhir pingsan.

 **~X~**

"Apa kau mendengar suara itu." Ucap seorang gadis berambut kuning, dengan pakaian minim.

"Ya, sepertinya dari arah timur" Jawab teman dari wanita tadi.

"Ayo kita lihat,"

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto pingsan. Terlihat tiga orang gadis, dengan pakaian cukup terbuka dan membawa sebuah panah.

Tap tap

Tiga orang gadis tadi sampai di tempat Naruto pingsan. " Lihat ada seorang anak perempuan yang pingsan" Ucap teman wanita si gadis kuning pada si kuning.

"Kau benar, ayo kita tolong dia" Jawab perempuan berambut kuning tadi, membawa Naruto pergi.

 **~X~**

Di dalam istana kerajaan Amazon lily, tepatnya di ruang singgasana. Wanita berambut kuning yang tadi menemukan Naruto, tengah melapor pada ratu kerajaan tersebut. "Ratu, kami ingin melapor. Kami bertiga menemukan seorang anak perempuan pingsan di hutan, Saat kami sedang berburu." Jelas perempuan dengan rambut kuning tadi.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Tanya Hancock

"Tentu ratu"

Gadis tadi memberi isyarat pada teman temannya, agar membawa anak yang mereka temukan.

tap tap.

"Dialah anak itu ratu." Jelas si gadis bertubuh tinggi besar yang mengendong Naruto.

"Turunkan dia, aku ingin melihatnya lebih jelas" Perintah Hancock.

Tap.

Si gadis raksasa tadi menurunkan Naruto. "Bagaimana menurut anda Ratu" Tanya nya.

Hancock menyipit, melihat anak itu. Ia yakin bahwa anak itu, bukanlah seorang perempuan. "Dia bukanlah seorang peperempuan. Dia seorang anak laki laki... Dimana kalian menemukannya" Jelas dan tanya Hancock.

Ehhh

Semua wanita yang ada di ruangan tersebut terkejut.

"Seorang anak laki laki?. Tapi bagaimana mungkin" penasaran si gadis berambut kuning.

"Ya aku sangat yakin, bahwa dia adalah seorang anak laki laki. Coba kau buka celananya" Intruksi Hancock.

Semua orang bingung akan magsud Hancock. " Kenapa celananya harus di buka?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, lakukan saja apa yang aku suruh. Kau lihatlah, apakah ada benda aneh yang menempel di bagian selangkangannya atau tidak. Jika ada, berarti dia seorang laki laki" Jelas Hancock

Karena penasaran, merekapun membuka celana Naruto.

"Be-benar ratu, ada benda aneh yang menyembul. Be-bentuknya seperti anak burung, tapi belum ada bulunya :v" Ucap gadis berambut kuning tadi.

Hancock melirik ke arah objek yang belum ada bulunya tadi :v " Yaa itu adalah tanda bahwa dia seorang laki laki" Ucap hancock

"Tapi di gunakan untuk apa benda ini, kok aneh ya" Ucap beberapa perempuan di ruan itu.

" Lihatlah, saat pertama benda ini lembek dan agak kecil. Tapi sekarang dia jadi agak keras dan membesar." Jelas perempuan berambut kuning yang membawa naruto tadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin"

"Aku hanya mengelusnya"

"Coba elus lagi, aku ingin lihat"

"Aku elus ya. Lihat dia membesar"

"Aku ingin mencobanya"

Dan akhirnya terbentuklah antrian yang sangat panjang.

Saat kegiatan tabu tadi berlangsung, dan di lanjut kegiatan selanjutnya. Terlihat Naruto mulai akan sadar, mungking karena merasa risih akan kegiatan tabu itu :v.

Naruto sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya dan mengerang. "eerrghhh" Dan sedikit demi sedikit, mata biru seindah lautan itu mulai terbuka. Dan si empunyapun mulai sadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Hoam, dimana aku" Naruto yang setengah sadar, melihat ke segala arah kecuali depannya. Ia melihat seorang wanita cantik di belakangnya. Wanita itu terlihat jengkel, dan ia hanya dapat mengira bahwa kehadirannyalah yang membuat wanita itu jengkel. Tapi sebuah sensasi geli di bagian depannya, membuat ia mengalihkan penglihatannya ke depan.

5%

20%

50%

80%

99%

Eehhh

Naruto yang pikirannya telah mencapai 100%, akhirnya menyadari sebuah kegiatan tabu yang menjadikan dia sebagai objeknya.

Merasa keperjakaannya terancam, Naruto langsung lari untuk menyelamatkan harta berharganya itu.

"Huaaa, aku sudah tak suci lagi" Teriaknya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja di perk*sa.

Merasa tak ada jalan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, Naruto memutuskan mencari peruntungan pada satu satunya wanita yang tak ikut mengantri di depannya. "Ne-san, aku mohon selamatkan aku" Mohonnya pada Hancock yang menatapnya datar.

Naruto yang panik setengah hidup, menghambur memeluk Hancock di depannya.

Greep

Naruto memeluk Hancock dan menangis sejadi jadinya. Meski bagaimanapun, dia hanyalah seorang anak 12 tahun yang baru saja mengalami hal hal yang sangat sulit untuk anak seumurannya. Jadi jangan salahkan dia, jika dia mengalami sedikit guncangan pada dirinya, apalagi di tambah kegiatan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat di umur belianya itu.

Hancock yang tiba tiba di peluk oleh Naruto memerah, ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang laki laki memeluknya. Walaupun laki laki yang memeluknya sekarang, hanyalah seorang anak yang sedang terguncang dirinya.

Huaa hiks hiks

Hancock yang entah kenapa jiwa keibuaanya sedikit tergugah. Ia merasa sedikit iba kepada keadaan Naruto sekarang. Hancockpun membalas pelukan Naruto yang tengah bergetar hebat.

"Tenanglah kau tak perlu takut, sekarang kau telah aman" Ucap Hancock menenangkan Naruto. ia mengelus surai kuning Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam keadaan saling memeluk, Hancock tak lagi mendengar suara tangisan Naruto. Dan tubuh Naruto sudah tak bergetar seperti saat awal ia memeluknya.

"Hei apakah kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Hancock memastikan. Namun hanya sebuah dengkuranlah balasan dari pertanyaanya.

Hancock menatap ke semua perempuan yang ada di ruangan tersebut. "Bubar, biarkan anak ini untuk beristirahat. Sepertinya dia mengalami hal yang sulit, dia sedang terguncang" Jelasnya

"Hai"

 **~x~**

Keesokan harinya Naruto sadar, dan ia menemukan dirinya di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar. "Hoam, sepertinya aku ketiduran kemarin. Tapi di mana aku sekarang, apakah aku masih berada di tempat kemarin." Naruto bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Apakah kau sudah bangun?. " Ucap sebuah suara dari arah pintu, sedikit mengagetkan Naruto.

"Ya... Terimakasih untuk kemarin Ne-san. Dan maaf karena tiba tiba memeluk Ne-san kemarin" Ucap Naruto membunkuk.

"Tak apa.. Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu, apakah kau bersedia untuk menjawabnya" Tanya Hancock

"Hmm ya tentu saja, memang pertanyaan apa yang akan ne-san tanyakan?" Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Blushh

"Ka-kawai.." Bantin Hancock melihat kepolosan anak umur 12 tahun tersebut. "Ehem.. Ba-baguslah, apakah aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Hancock menghilangkan kegelisahannya.

"Ya silahkan ne-san. Tapi sebelumnya izinkan aku mengenalkan diri dulu. Nama saya Naruto, Uzumaki D Naruto tepatnya. salam kenal" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sebuah cengiran di akhir kalimatnya.

Hancock sedikit salah tingkah melihat cengiran Naruto, dan seburat merah terlihat menghiasi pipi putihnya. "Namaku Boa Hancock, aku adalah ratu di kerajaan ini. Salam kenal." Balas Hancock, ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Emm, dan pertanyaan apa yang ne-san ingin tanyakan tadi?." Tanya Naruto

"Ah iya, aku hanya ingin bertannya beberapa hal padamu. Aku harap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur" Jelas Hancock

"Ya tentu saja, apakah itu?."

"Bagaimana bisa kamu di temukan di hutan belakang pulau, dengan keadaan pingsan?. Dan Bagaimana bisa kamu bisa sampai ke pulau ini?." Hancock menatap Naruto dengan seksama.

"Emm bagaimana ya.. Sebenarnya aku terdampar di pulau yang tak jauh dari pulau ini. Tapi karena di sana tak ada penghuninya, aku memutuskan untuk mencari pulau yang berpenghuni. Dan aku melihat asap berasal dari pulau ini, dan dengan perahu yang hampir karam aku memaksakan berlayar ke sini." Jelas Naruto.

"Terdampar?... Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa terdampar di tengah tengah calm belt?." Hancock tentu saja bingung, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang terdampar di calm belt?. Bahkan di sini tak ada ombak ataupun angin sedikitpun.

Naruto menjelaskan tentang dirinya yang adalah seorang Yatim piatu yang bekerja sebagai nelayan di pinggiran jepang, dan bagaimana dirinya terbawa badai saat pelayaran pertamanya untuk mencari ikan, serta berahir di pulau yang penuh suara mengerikan.

"Kau seorang nelayan?. Dan Dimana itu jepang?." Hancock sangat tak mengerti dengan penjelasan Naruto. Jepang.. Badai dan berahir di Calm belt.. Itu tak masuk akal bung, dan nama pulau apa itu jepang?..

"Eehh masa ne-san tak tau jepang, dan magsudnya Calm belt apa ne-san" Naruto juga malah ikut bingung akan pernyataan Hancock.

"Ya aku tak pernah mendengar sebuah pulau dengan nama jepan sebelumnya. Dan calm belt adalah sebuah wilayah yang tak pernah ada ombak ataupun angin di dalamnya" Jelas Hancock

"Pulau.. Jepang itu sebuah negara ne-san. Bahkan seluruh dunia tau dimana itu jepang. Tapi aku juga tak pernah mendengar daerah dengan nama calm belt sebelumnya, daerah yang tak pernah ada ombak di dalamnya." Ucap Naruto semakin bingung.

"Negara?.. magsudmu?... Bagaimana mungkin aku seorang shicibukai tak tau tentang jepang, jika itu di ketahui seluruh dunia." Jelas Hancock semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto.

Naruto semakin bingung dengan semua istilah baru yang di ucapkan oleh Hancock.. Shicibukai.. Calm belt.. Dia baru pertama kalinya mendengar istilah istilah itu. "Tunggu dulu" Batin Naruto mulai mengingat hal penting yang ia lupakan.

"Aku ingat satu hal penting yang hampir aku lupakan. Pada saat aku terhempas obak dan tenggelam. Di Saat aku hampir tak sadarkan diri, aku melihat sebuah portal di depanku dan sepertinya aku masuk ke dalam portal aneh itu." Batin Naruto agak kabur... "Jangan jangan aku terdampar di dunia lain" Tambahnya mulai sedikit mengerti keadaan.

"Kau tak apa Na- Naruto-kun" Tegur Hancock, sedikit gugup karena menyebut nama Naruto secara langsung.

"Ehh.. emm.. eto.. Y-Ya aku baik," Jawab Naruto salah tingkah. "Sepertinya aku harus menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi. Lagipula sepertinya dunia ini cukup menarik. Mungkin aku akan tinggal di dunia ini, lagipula sepertinya tak ada jalan untuk pulang" Batin Naruto.

"Jadi dimana itu jepang" Tanya Hancock.

"Hahaha, tak perlu di pikirkan. Lagipula aku tak terlalu ingat" Elak Naruto.

"Baiklah.. Bagaimana jika kau tinggal di pulau ini, bukankah kau bilang kau yatim piatu. Walaupun ini adalah pulau wanita, tapi aku yakin mereka akan menerimamu." Tanya Hancock

"Benarkah aku boleh tinggal" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak" Jawab Hancock

Grep

Naruto memeluk Hancock sangat erat. Ia sangat senang dengan apa yang Hancock tawarkan, karena ia tak punya apapun lagi di dunia barunya ini.

"Arigato Ne-chan.. Honto arigato" Ucap Naruto

Blushh

"Y-ya tak perlu sungkan Na-Naruto-kun" Jawab Hancock. "kenapa aku selalu gugup saat di dekatnya, dan kenapa dadaku berdebar" Batinnya.

"Hmm" Jawab angguk Naruto, melepaskan pelukannya.

 **~X~**

Saat ini Naruto dan Hancock tengah berada di ruang singgasana. Hancock baru saja mengumumkan, bahwa Naruto akan tinggal di pulau wanita. Dan semua orang setuju, kecuali seorang nenek tua yang merupakan ratu terdahulu. Namun ia berakhir di lempar dari jendela oleh Hancock.

Sebuah pesta besar di langsungkan untuk menyambut Naruto, sebagai penghuni Pulau wanita yang baru. dan semua orang tak terkecuali, ikut berpartisipasi dalam pesta. Termasuk nenek tua yang menentang kehadiran Naruto sebelumnya.

Terlihat Naruto sedang sibuk memperkenalkan dirinya, pada setiap orang yang datang padanya. Namun Kerumunan itu bubar, saat Hancock datang menghampiri Naruto bersama seorang anak perempuan seumuran Naruto.

"Halo Ne-chan" Sapa Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran sehangat matahari, membuat Hancock berbulshing ria.

"Ha-Halo Naruto-kun. Perkenalkan dia adalah Marguerite, orang yang telah menemukanmu di hutan belakang pulau" Jelas Hancock

"Benarkah itu, arigato telah menolongku. Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki D Naruto tepatnya." Ucap Naruto membungkuk.

"Ya, salam kenal juga. Jadi kau benar benar laki laki ya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu" Balas Marguerite

"Tentu, apakah itu" Jawab Naruto

"Aku cuma ingin tau, apa kegunaan benda aneh yang ada di antara selangkanganmu itu?. Kemarin saat aku mengelusnya, kok makin besar yah" Tanya polos Margurite.

Naruto sangat bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. "Em ano.. Kamu bisa tanyakan pada Hancock ne-Chan, aku juga belum terlalu paham" Elak Naruto.

Margarite mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hancock, membuat Hancock juga salah tingkah. "Kau akan tau saat kau dewasa nanti" Jawab Hancock.

"Baiklah" Margarite hanya bernafas tak puas.

"Ne-chan, apakah aku boleh minta sesuatu" Tanya Naruto, merubah pembicaraan.

"Apa itu Naruto-kun" Ucap Hancock

"Bisakah ne-chan menceritakan semua hal yang ne-chan tau tentang dunia ini" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kau juga bisa mendengarkan Margarite" Seru Hancock mengambil posisi duduk.

Hancock menceritakan semua yang ia tau tentang dunianya. Bajak laut.. Angkatan laut... Harta One piece.. Buah iblis.. haki.. dan lain lain.

"Begitulah Naruto-kun" Jelas Hancock.

"Wow sugoi.. Sepertinya menyenangkan jika aku jadi bajak laut. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku akan menjadi Bajak laut dan menemukan One piece." Ucap tegas Naruto.

"Ehh kenapa mendadak Naruto-kun. Kau harus cukup kuat untuk itu, atau kau hanya akan mati di lautan" Nasehat Hancock

"Jangan meremehkanku ne-chan. Asal ne-chan tau, aku ini cukup kuat. Dan setelah ne-chan menjelaskan tentang buah iblis tadi, aku mengerti satu hal. jelas Naruto.

"Ya aku tau kau kuat Naruto-kun, tapi aku tak mau kau mati sia sia. Dan memangnya ada dengan buah iblis" Tanya Hancock.

"Sepertinya aku telah memakan buah itu" Jawab Naruto membuat Hancock dan Margarite Terkejut.

"Be-benarkah... Buah apa yang kau makan?." Tanya Hancock.

"Entahlah, tapi dari penjelasan ne-chan, sepertinya aku memakan buah iblis tipe paramecia. Aku akan memberi namanya buah Red Goro Goro. Karena kekuatan yang kudapat, adalah menjadikan aku bisa secepat petir dan melapisi tubuhku dengan petir berwarna merah. " Jelas Naruto.

"Benarkah itu, boleh aku melihatnya" Tanya Hancock.

"Tentu, tapi aku belum terlalu menguasainya. Aku sangat sulit mengatur gerakanku, saat aku bergerak sangat cepat." Jelas Naruto. Ia langsung melapisi tubuhnya dengan petir merah, lalu melesat secepat petir.

Dukkk

Naruto berakhir dengan menabrak Dinding, dan terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"ffttt" Hancock dan Margarite menahan tawanya melihat Naruto terbentur dinding. Dan setelah cukup puas melihat penderitaan Naruto, baru mereka menolongnya.

 **~xXx~**

Satu tahun telah berlalu, sejak pertama kali Naruto menjadi penghuni pulau wanita.

Selama satu itu, Naruto berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan buah iblisnya. Dan juga sedikit belajar tentang haki.

Ada hal yang sangat mengejutkan saat Naruto belajar haki. Ternyata Naruto memiliki 3 jenis haki sekaligus. Dan itu sangat mengejutkan Hancock.

Dan setelah satu tahun berlatih mengendalikan buah iblisnya, dan belajar tentang haki. Naruto telah terbiasa dengan kekuatan buah iblisnya itu.

Naruto bisa bergerak sangat cepat dengan kekuatan petirnya, tanpa harus takut terbentur dinding lagi. Dia juga telah melatih teknik bertarungnya, dengan menggunakan kecepatan dan kekekuatan petirnya.

Haki Naruto juga cukup bagus, dia bisa mengunakan kenbunshoku no haki dan bosoushoku no haki cukup baik, walau masih sangat lemah. Sedangkan untuk haohshoku no haki masih belum dia kuasai.

Selama satu tahun itu juga, Naruto semakin akrap dengan Hancock dan margarite. Dan Hancock telah mengidap sebuah penyakit mematikan, yang selalu menyerang ratu pulau wanita setiap generasi. Yaitu cinta, ya hancock mencintai Naruto. Tapi Tentu saja ia tak memberi tahu itu pada Naruto.

Selain hal di atas, hal lain tak kalah mengejutkan juga di terjadi pada Margarite. Dia memutuskan untuk ikut Naruto dalam kru bajak lautnya kelak, Dan ia sudah bulat dengan keputusannya itu. Dan akhirnya Naruto menerimanya sebagai Nakama pertama kru bajak lautnya.

 **~X~**

Tibalah hari pemberangkatan Naruto. Naruto akan memulai kehidupan barunya, sebagai seorang bajak laut.

Berbekal sebuah kapal bajak laut, buatan pembuat kapal Pulau Wanita. Dan di temani nakama pertamanya, Naruto akan memulai petualangannya sebagai bajak laut.

Hancock sebenarnya ingin ikut dengan Naruto, Namun ia tak mungkin membuang gelar Shicibukainya dan membahayakan pulau wanita. Jadi dia hanya mengantar kepergian Naruto sampai perbatasan Calm Belt dan laut lepas.

Seluruh penghuni pulau wanita, mengantar kepergian Naruto dan Margarite dengan haru. Dan sebuah ucapan " Kembalilah dengan selamat"

Naruto hanya melambaikan tanganya, dan menunjukan cengiran secerah mataharinya. Pada seluruh keluarganya di pulau wanita.

Hancock tak henti hentinya memberi nasehat pada Naruto. Dan Naruto mendengarkan dengan patuh.

Laut lepas telah terlihat, dan mereka telah sampai di perbatasan Clam Belt dan laut lepas. Hancock memeluk Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum Naruto pergi sebagi bajak laut.

Tangis Hancock pecah Saat dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto, dan kembali memeluk Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum wajar, dengan sikap wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu.

"Sudahlah ne-chan, aku akan baik baik saja.. Percayalah padaku.. " Ucap Naruto.

Hancock melepas pelukannya, dan menghapus air matanya. Di gantikan sebuah senyuman menawan.

Cup

Hancock memberi sebuah ciuman di pipi Naruto. " Itu sebagai keberuntunganmu" Jelasnya.

"Arigato... Aku akan selalu merindukanmu ne-chan" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga.. Tapi bisakah kamu memanggil ku dengan namaku saja, untuk sekali ini Naruto-kun." Minta Hancock.

"Baiklah... Hancock-chan... hehehe" Ucap Naruto.

Blushh

Hancock tiba tiba lemas, dengan blush di kedua pipi putihnya. "Arigato" ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk, dan memamerkan cengiran secerah mentarinya. "Baiklah.. Aku dan Margarite akan segera pergi" Ucap Naruto.

"Ya, semoga berhasil.." Jawab Hancock

"Sampai jumpa" Ucap Naruto dan Margarite pindah ke kapal bajak laut mereka.

Hancock dan para Bajak laut suku amazon melambaikan Tangannya sebagai perpisahan.

 **~X~**

"Kita berangkat" Teriak semangat Naruto.

Akhirnya kapal bajak laut Naruto membuka layarnya, dan memulai pelayarannya.

 **Tbc.**

 **yo. Other coba bikin ffn baru dengan crossover Naruto x one piece. mudah mudahan ada yang suka.**

 **Entah kenapa tapi ide baru muncul di otak Other, dan ffn kli ini bakal agak beda dari Cannon..**

 **Baca aja deh sampe tamat nanti. hehe**

 **Akhir kata... Tolong Riview.**

 **Wassalam.. indrakun**


	2. Chapter 2

capter 2

Naruto dan One piece bukan punya saya.

Rate : T

Warn : Ancur, Typo, OverPower, NaruxAllCru.

Other mau klarifikasi soal umur.

Uzumaki D Naruto :15 tahun

Margarite : 13 tahun

 **Please don't read if you don't like**

 **it** **"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happy Reading.**..

.

.

 **"Mewarisi semangat"**

 **"Takdir dari sebuah era"**

 **"Itu adalah mimpi manusia"**

 **"Selama ada orang yang mengejar sebuah kebebasan"**

 **"Semangat itu takan pernah hilang"**

.

.

 **..~X~..**

Grand line adalah sebuah lautan yang sangat ganas, banyak hal yang di luar akal sehat ada di dalamnya. Karena hal itu juga, Grand line juga sering di sebut kuburannya para bajak laut.

Dan di sana juga lah, tokoh utama kita sekarang berada. Sudah 1 bulan sejak di mulainya pelayarannya.

 **Naruto pov**

Haaahhh... Sudah satu bulan lebih aku mulai berlayar sebagai bajak laut, di temani seorang gadis kecil yang yang entah kenapa bersikeras ingin mengikutiku.

Selama satu bulan ini memang banyak hal yang terjadi, dan itu cukup menyenangkan menurutku.

Setelah satu bulan berlayar bersama margarite, aku telah cukup terkenal di dunia luar. Aku adalah seorang roki dengan harga kepala 65 juta bery, dan di kenal sebagai Naruto si petir merah atau Red thander no Naruto.

Dengan harga kepala lebih dari 50 juta, memang sangat sulit di percaya jika aku adalah seorang roki yang baru mulai berlayar selama satu bulan. Namun itu cukup normal untuk seorang yang telah menghancurkan 11 kelompok bajak laut, dalam kurun waktu satu bulan terakhir ini.

Jujur saja aku dapat melawan mereka karena bisa di bilang, mereka adalah kelompok bajak laut yang hanya bermodal nekad saja, dan hanya mementingkan jumlah dari pada kekuatan dan pemikiran.

Poster kepalaku sudah menyebar sejak dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya satu hari setelah aku melawan kelompok bajak laut yang ke sebelas.

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum geli melihat poster yang memperlihatkan foto kepala ku. **DEAD OR LIFE... UZUMAKI D NARUTO... 65.000.000 BERY.** Di sana terlihat fotoku yang sedang menyeringai senang, dan satu tangan ku berada di depan dengan petir merah yang berada di telapak tanganku. # sama kayak foto natsu di Fairy tail, lihat aja di halaman manga fairi tail di mangaku. Cuma itu foto Naruto dan bukannya api yang ada di tangannya, tapi petir merah.

Foto yang cukup keren untuk di jadikan sebagai foto buronan menurutku. Mungkin aku akan memiliki beberapa FG nantinya. :v

Dan entah mengapa, itu membuat Margarite marah padaku sejak kemarin. Dia selalu memasang ekpresi jengkelnya selama dua hari ini padaku, dan jujur itu malah membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

Baru saja aku membicarakannya, dia sudah muncul membawakan sebuah teh hangat padaku. "Hei ada apa dengan wajah jelekmu itu?, sejak kemarin selalu memasang ekpresi jutek seperti itu?. "

"Bukan urusanmu... Muka muka siapa, kok kamu yang ribet sih." Ucapnya, menyodorkan sebuah teh tepat di meja di hadapanku.

Karena tak tahan dengan sikap yang membuatnya semakin manis tersebut, aku menarik tangannya untuk duduk di pangkuanku. " Ayolah katakan saja, wajah ngambekmu itu malah membuatmu semakin manis, kau tau. "

"Kyyaaa" Pekiknya kaget.. " Su-Sudahku bilang bukan urusanmu.." Elaknya dengan wajah memerah.

"Baiklah kalau tak mau memberitahuku, tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kamu cerita! " Ucapku, memeluk tubuh kecilnya di pangkuanku.

"Ehh.. Tap-Tapi... Baiklah aku menyerah" Ucapnya, mengankat kedua tangannya.

"Jadi kenapa kamu ngambek dari kemarin?.." Tanyaku.

"I-Itu karena fo-foto ini!." Dia menunjuk fotoku yang ada pada poster buronan. " Ke-Kenapa harus menggunakan foto ini jika hanya untuk poster buronan?!" Tambahnya, mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ehhh.. Bukankah ini bagus, di poster ini aku terlihat keren kan?." Tanyaku bingung.

"Justru karena itu" Ucapnya pelan.

" Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?.." Tanyaku memastikan.

"Ti-Tidak!!.. Sudah lepaskan aku, Dasar mesum!!... Ucapnya melepaskan diri dan berlari pergi.

Kenapa dia malah lari?. Padahal aku kan cuma bertanya, karena kawatir padanya. Yasudahlah lebih baik aku beristirahat, karena sebentar lagi akan segera sampai..

 **End Naruto pov..**

 **~X~**

Di sebuah pulau yang akan di tuju oleh Naruto. Pulau itu terletak di pinggiran calm belt, dan merupakan sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni.

Crashh

Trankk

Duaarrrr

Pulau tak berpenghuni yang cukup besar yang tadinya adalah sebuah hutan belantara, kini tak lebih dari lahan kosong yang penuh dengan bekas pertarungan.

Di pinggiran pulau tersebut, terlihat dua buah kapal bajak laut berbeda ukuran. Satu kapal yang cukup besar, dan satu kapal yang hanya dapat memuat satu orang.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Akagami Shanks salah satu dari empat yonko. Atau mihawk si pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia?.. Dua kekuatan besar yang sangat di takuti di dunia.

Dan saat ini mereka tengah melakukan pertarungan, pertarungan yang telah mereka lakukan selama 2 hari terakhir ini.

Bermula dari Mihawk yang menantang salah satu yonko tersebut, yang baru saja pulang dari perjalanan mereka di east blue.

"Lihatlah mereka berdua, aku bosan melihat pertarungan yang mengerikan ini" Ucap salah satu cru Akagami berbadan besar, dengan daging yang tak pernah lepas dari tangannya.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, kapten terlihat menikmatinya. " Balas kru lainnya dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya

 **~X~**

"Margarite bersiaplah, kita akan segera sampai" Ucap Naruto pada satu satunya kru kapalnya.

"Hai" Jawab seorang gadis kecil, berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu, kau diam di kapal ini" Jelas Naruto.

Bzit.. Naruto pergi dengan kilatan petir merahnya.

Sementara di arena pertarungan.

Trankk

Shanks dan Mihawk sedang beradu pedang mereka entah yang keberapa kali. Namun... Bizt.. Mereka terpaksa harus menghentikan adu pedang mereka dan menghindar. Karena secara tiba tiba sebuah kilatan petir merah, muncul tepat di antara keduanya dan mencoba memukul keduanya.

Tap

Tap

Shaks dan Mihawk berhasil dengan mudah menghindar, dari aksi pemukulan dari sesosok tak di undang barusan. Setelah kembali menapak sempurna, mereka melihat ke tempat sosok tadi muncul.

Di sana terlihat seorang anak laki laki, berumur sekitar 12-13 tahun berdiri menatap mereka dengan sebuah senyum simpul. "Yo.." Ucap anak tersebut.

"Apa magsudmu mencoba mengganggu kami bocah?!" Tanya Mihawk serkartis.

"Ya apa magsudmu?, dan kenapa anak kecil sepertimu berada di sini." Shanks menimpali.

"Namaku Naruto, dan magsudku adalah mengajak kalian berdua untuk melakukan sebuah taruhan kecil!.." Jelas Naruto, masih dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Pergilah, kami tak ada waktu meladeni bocah sepertimu!"

"Aku akan pergi, tapi jika kalian mengalahkanku dalam taruhan.. Jangan katakan kalau seorang yonko dunia baru dan pendekar pedang terkuat, takut bertaruh melawan anak kecil sepertiku?" Pancing Naruto.

"Baiklah jika kau hanya akan pergi setelah kau kalah. Cepatlah beritahu kami apa taruhannya, kami tak memiliki waktu untuk bermain denganmu?!.." Ucap Shanks yang malas meladeni Naruto.

"Taruhannya cukup mudah, kalian berdua hanya perlu menghidariku selama 2 menit. Dan aku akan mencoba memukul kalian selama 2 menit tersebut. Jika aku berhasil memukul salah satu dari kalian, dalam waktu dua menit tersebut. Maka aku yang menang, atau sebaliknya. " Jelas Naruto, menjelaskan taruhannya.

" Apakah ada batas tempat untuk kami menghindar?. Dan jika kami menang kau akan segera pergi, dan jika kami kalah?.. " Tanya Mihawk.

"Batasnya adalah pulau ini...Dan jika aku menang, aku ingin kalian melatihku selama 2 tahun. Bagaimana?.." Jelas Naruto, memperlebar senyum simoulnya.. " Jika ini berhasil, aku akan di latih oleh dua monster sekaligus.." Batin Naruto senang.

"Jadi kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu dengan menyerang kami, yang bahkan di takuti di seluruh dunia hanya untuk sebuah kekuatan?.." Tanya Mihawk meremehkan.

"Aku adalah seorang bajak laut, bertaruh nyawa adalah keseharian bagi kita?. Dan bukankah lebih baik aku mati sendiri di sini, daripada aku memaksakan keberuntunganku dengan pergi berlayar bermodalkan nekad. Tak masalah jika itu hanya aku seorang diri, namun jika aku memiliki sebuah kru kapal dan aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi mereka?.. Itu sama saja aku mengajak teman temanku untuk pergi menuju kematian. Jadi aku lebih suka bertaruh dengan keberuntunganku, danmendatangi kalian!.." Jelas Naruto.

"Menarik.. Aku sangat suka pemikiranmu itu bocah, baiklah kami setuju. Mari kita lihat seberapa besar keberuntunganmu itu.." Ucap Shanks.

"Baiklah jika kau setuju, aku juga ingin melihat kemampuan bocah ini" Timpal Mihawk.

"Baiklah.. Mulai" Ucap cepat Naruto.

Bizt... dan saat itu juga ia menghilang dari tempatnya, dan muncul tepat di hadapan Shaks yang sama sekali belum siap.

 **Bzitt**

"Ehhh"

Duakk Duarr

Mihawk hanya manatap shok dan swit drop, akan kecepatan Naruto dan hal konyol yang di lakukan seorang yonko di depannya.

Naruto yang melihat Mihawk lengah, kembali menghilang dengan kilatan petir merahnya. Dan muncul tepat di hadapan Mihawk, membuat Mihawk hannya dapat pasrah menerima sebuah bogem mentah di wajah sangarnya.

 **Bzitt**

Duarrr

Semua kru akagami di buat swit drop akan kelakuan kapten mereka, dan pendekar pendang terkuat di dunia tersebut.

Mereka memang akui jika bocah pirang yang tiba tiba muncul, dan mengganggu pertarungan kapten mereka dan pendekar pedang terhebat dunia itu memang sangat cepat. tapi siapa yang tidak tau akagami no Shanks yang merupakan salah satu yonko, dan pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia Mihawk?. Ahh sudahlah..

#Naruto sengaja berbuat curang, karena kalau engga dia pasti akan sangat kesulitan.

"Kau curang bocah... Bahkan kami sama sekali belum siap!." Protes Shanks. Sementara Mihawk hanya mendecih kesal.

"Apanya yang curang?, aku sudah bilang mulai dan aku langsung memukulmu.. Dimananya yang curang?, kalian saja yang bodoh." Bela Naruto, menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Yasudahlah... Ini juga kesalahku yang terlalu meremehkanmu.. Dan kecepatan itu, buah apa yang kau makan?.." Tanya Shanks.

"Baguslah kalau kalian menerima kekalahan kalian, jangan lupakan perjanjian kita di awal!.. Dan aku memakan buah Goro Goro Red no mi, tipe paramecia. " Jelas Naruto.

"Ya kami tak akan lupa janji kami.. Jadi petir merah ya, pantas kau sangat cepat. Bisa di bilang kecepatanmu sama dengan kecepatan cahaya bukan?, karena petir juga merupakan cahaya.." Jelas Shanks.

"Apa boleh buat, aku bukanlah seorang yang suka ingkar.." Timpal Mihawk.

" Besok.. Aku ingin kita memulai latihan besok pagi. Aku ingin kalian mengajariku tentang haki dan menjadi seorang pendekar pedang. Untuk haki, aku sudah sedikit menguasainya, kalian juga merasakannya saat aku memukul kalian bukan. Dan untuk pedang, aku benar benar belum mengerti. Namun aku memiliki sebuah pedang yang bagus disini" Jelas Naruto, di akhiri menunjuk sebuah pedang di punggungnya.

#Naruto di sini nyimpen pedangnya di punggung kayak Smoker.

"Baiklah kami mengerti, namun sebaiknya jangan besok. Aku menyarankan berlatih di tempatku, dan kita memerlukan waktu satu hari satu malam untuk kesana.. Aku menyarankan berlatih di tempatku, karena sangat strategis untuk berlatih, dan kita tak perlu takut kekurangan makanan.." Jelas Mihawk.

"Baiklah aku setuju, itu jauh lebih baik. Oh aku juga meminta salah satu kru mu, untuk mengajari satu satunya nakamaku. " Ucap Naruto, menatap Shanks

"Baikalah tak masalah, dan di mana nakamamu itu?." Jawab Shanks.

"Nah itu dia." Tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah kapal bajak laut yang mendekat ke arah pulau tersebut.

Akhirnya Margarite tiba di pulau tujuan mereka, dan Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada dirinya.

"Aku berhasil Margarite, seperti dugaanku mereka sangat mudah untuk di curangi. " Teriak Naruto, melambaikan tangannya pada Margarite yang baru saja menepi.

Perempatan muncul di kening Shanks dan Mihawk, sementara Margarite dan seluruh kru akagami hanya bersweet drop.

"Jadi kau sudah merencanakan kecuranganmu itu ya gaki!!.." Kesal Shanks yang ingin memukul Naruto, namun di peggangi oleh beberapa anak buahnya.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya, dan berprilaku seolah dia tak pernah mengucapkan apapun. "Kau tak apa kan Margarite?.."Ucap Naruto memeluk margarita yang sudah ada didekatnya.

"Iya..Dan jangan memelukku!.." Ucapnya.

"Hai hai.. Baiklah ayo kita berangkat!." Ucap Naruto.

 **~X~**

Pulau Kuraigana adalah sebuah pulau yang berkabut dan suram terletak di suatu tempat di Grand Line. Pulau ini dulunya merupakan rumah bagi Kerajaan Shikkearu yang telah runtuh, sekarang ditempati oleh Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk.

Dan disinilah tokoh utama kita sekarang berada, bersama seluruh kru akagami dan Mihawk yang merupakan pemilik pulau tersebut.

Setelah mereka berlayar kurang lebih satu hari satu malam, mereka baru tiba di pulau ini.

Pagi menjelang di pulau kuraigana, sebuah pulau yang selalu di kelilingi kabut. Dan sepertinya pelatihan yang akan tokoh utama kita dan nakamanya jalani selama dua tahun ke depan akan segera di mulai.

"Bersiaplah Naruto, kami akan melatihmu dengan keras selama dua tahun ke depan. Kau akan berlatih selama 16 jam dan istirahat 8 jam. Dan untuk Margarite hanya 8 jam, dan istirahat 16 jam. Itu karena ia adalah seorang perempuan, dan masih sangat belia. Namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Jelas Shanks.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan sesi latihan kami. Namun kami akan berusaha keras!, benarkan margarite?.. " Ucap Naruto.

" Ya tentu saja.." Balas Margarite.

 **~X~**

Dua tahun sudah berlalu, sejak pertama kali Naruto dan Margarite memulai pelatihan mereka. Selama dua tahun itu mereka berlatih dengan sangat keras, baik Naruto ataupun Margarite.

Mereka memegang sebuah prinsip yang hampir sama, yang merupakan dasar dari semua semangat dan kerja keras yang mereka lakukan. Sebuah tekad yang mereka miliki.

Naruto bertekad untuk melindungi semua nakamanya kelak, Baik Margarite yang telah resmi menjadi nakamanya, ataupun calon nakamanya kelak. Bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawanya, dan karena itu ia berlatih dengan sangat keras.

Sedangkan Margarite, ia bertekad untuk membantu kaptennya tersebut. Ia tak ingin hanya menjadi beban bagi kaptennya, dan ingin berguna bagi kaptennya itu. Tak peduli apapun caranya, dan bahkan nyawanyapun akan ia korbankan jika itu di perlukan untuk sang kapten. Dan oleh sebab itu pula, ia berlatih sangat keras.

Dalam dua tahun ini mereka sudah sangat berkembang dengan pesat. Naruto sudah ahli dalam pengguanaan ketiga haki miliknya, bahkan dia sudah mendekati Shanks. Dia juga menjadi seorang pendekar pedang yang tangguh, bahkan bisa di bilang ahli. Da. dalam beberapa tahun ke depan, mungkin ia akan dapat mengalahkan Mihawk... Dan juga pengendalian buah iblisnya yang bisa di bilang sudah benar benar mahir.

Penampilan Naruto juga sudah sedikit lebih dewasa. Penampilan Naruto saat ini adalah, rambut pirang jabrik dan mata biru seindah lautan. Menggunakan baju serba putih dan kerah hitam di lengkapi dasi putih, dan kemeja putih yang di biarkan terbuka. Celana hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam, dengan pedangnya kini di simpan di pinggangnya.

#Penampilan Zoro di movi Gold.. cuma pedangnya satu, minus kacamata dan rambut pirang jabrik.

Margarite juga berkembang pesat selama 2 tahun pelatihannya. Dia lebih mementingkan kecepatan untuk bergerak cepat dan epektik, serta keakuratan dalam hal menembak. Ia juga menguasai kenbunshoku dan Busoushoku no haki untuk melapisi senjata dan pelurunya jika melawan pengguna logia.

Margarite juga sudah sedikit lebih dewasa, terbukti dengan dadanya yang sudah tumbuh cukup besar dan wajahnya lebih ke cantik daripada manis. Penampilannya memakai tank top coklat bertuliskan "Naruto" di depan dada dan celana ketat sejengkal di atas lutut, tak lupa membuatnya sangat seksi dengan pakaian terbuka tersebut.

Di pahanya terdapat 2 mini pistol, dan 1 shotgan di punggungnya. Dia juga memakai jubah berwarna coklat dan sepatu boot yang juga berwarna coklat.

Naruto dan Margarite, serta seluruh kru akagami Mihawk. Saat ini berada di tepi pantai untuk melepas kepergian Naruto dan margarite.

"Terima kasih atas pelatihan yang kalian berikan pada kami selama dua tahun ini. Suatu saat nanti kami pasti akan membalasnya dengan mengalahkan kalian..." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya pergilah, kalian itu sangat merepotkan tau.." Balas Sranks. Semntara Mihawk hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya.." Ucap Margarite, membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Hai hai..."

"Ya sudah kami pergi.. Sampai jumpa.

Saat kita bertemu nanti, kita adalah musuh!.." Ucap Naruto yang telah meniki kapalnya. Dia dan Margarite melambaikan tangannya pada akagami no ichimi dan Mihawk untuk yang terakhir, sebelum benar benar meninggalkan mereka menuju petualangan mereka sendiri.

 **~X~**

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak pelayaran kembali Red thander no ichimi, setelah vakum selama dua tahun. Saat ini mereka masih berada di perairan grand line, dan akan segera menepi di sebuah pulau yang terlihat bersalju.

Tujuan mereka sebenarnya adalah menuju east blue. karena Shanks sendiri yang menyarankan mereka untuk memulai pelayaran mereka dari awal kembali, dan juga menyarankan east blue sebagai tempat start mereka.

Namun perjalanan yang sangat jauh karena harus mengikuti ternal pose, mereka harus singgah di pulau yang di tunjuk oleh enternal pose untuk mengisi kembali enternal pose tersebut.

Dan di sinilah mereka saat ini, di sebuah pulau yang selalu di tutupi salju setiap tahunnya. pulau yang sepertinya tidak memiliki penghuni di dalamnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus singgah di pulau itu, walau kelihatannya tak berpenghuni tapi mudah mudahan ada bahan makanan di sana." Ucap Naruto yang melihat sebuah pulau yang di tunjuk oleh eternal pose.

"Ya mudah mudahan.. Tapi walaupun tak ada makanan di sana, kita tetap harus tinggal di sana untuk mengisi eternal pose nya." Jelas Margarite.

"Baiklah... Sebaiknya kita gunakan jaket agar kita tak membeku disana, dan jika perlu aku akan memelukmu jika kau kedinginan.." ucap Naruto dengan tampang mesumnya dan tangan yang bergerak seperti sedang meremas seseuatu.

"Ja-Jangan harap!!... Kapten no hentai!!.." Teriak Margarite dengan wajah yang memerah sepenuhnya.

"Hahaha... Aku hanya bercanda, tapi jika kau mau aku sih sudah pasti mau :v " Ucap Naruto polos.

" U-Urasai!!... Sebaiknya kita segera segera berkeliling pulau.." Elak Margarite, mengalihkan obrolan.

"Ya kau benar, ayo kita lihat ada apa di dalamnya." setuju Naruto.

Merekapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengelilingi pulau salju tersebut.

Setelah berkeliling hampir ke seluruh pulau, dan tak menemukan apapun. Mereka akhirnya menemukan sebuah gua di puncak pulau teraebut. Merekapun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dalamnya, namun betapa terkejutnya mereka saat masuk ke dalam gua tersebut.

Saat mereka masuk ke dalam gua tersebut, mereka menemukan seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 12 tahun di dalamnya. Bukan hanya itu, tapi beberapa bagian tubuh gadis kecil tersebut yang membuat mereka sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak shok, jika gadis kecil tersebut tak memiliki tangan. Melainkan sayap berwarna putih, Dan kaki yang berupa cakar seekor burung.

Gadis tersebut terlihat sedang terlelap di dalam mimpi indahnya. Dengan sebuah api unggun kecil yang mulai padam di dekatnya.

"Mahluk apa itu kapten?.." Tanya Margarite sedikit takut, terbukti dengan dirinya yang memeluk erat tangan kanan Naruto.

"Dia adalah Harpy.. Aku tak menyangka jika mahluk legenda sepertinya benar benar ada. " jelas Naruto.

Naruto memerhatikan Harpy di depannya dengan teliti. Dia adalah

seorang gadis kecil cantik, namun dengan bagian tubuh harpy. Dia memiliki sayap berbulu putih sebagai lengannya, dan kaki burung yang panjang dengan cakar-cakar tajam. Rambutnya panjang, bergelombang warna hijau muda dan bermata coklat. Dia memakai tank top hijau bertuliskan "HAPPY" di depan dada, dan celana ketat selutut dengan garis-garis oranye-kuning.

Namun sepertinya dia sudah tak makan beberapa hari, terlihat badannya nya yang kurus kering tak bertenaga.

"Margarite kau tunggu di sini, aku akan kembali ke kapal untuk mengambil makanan. Sepertinya anak ini sedang kelaparan.. " jelas Naruto, setelahnya ia hilang dengan kilatan petir merahnya.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu, Naruto kembali dengan membawa makanan yang cukup banyak. " Kita akan bermukim di sini sampai eternal pose terisi kembali " jelas Naruto.

"Hai" Jawab Margarite.

Naruto pov.

Aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada harpy di hadapanku saat ini. Dia terlihat memprihatinkan dengan banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya, di setiap bagian tubuhnya yang dapat ku lihat. Aku hanya dapat menggeram tertahan melihat hal tersebut.

Aku dapat melihat tubuhnya yang mulai mengigil kedinginan, di tengah suhu gua yang mulai menurun drastis. Ehh menurun srastis?.

Aku merasakan seseorang yang mengoyangkan tangan kananku. " Ada apa Margarite?.. " Tanyaku pada orang yang mengoyangkan tanganku tadi, yang ternyata margarite.

"Api nya padam taichou.." Seru Margarite, menunjuk api unggun kecil yang sudah padam total.

"Ahh pantas suhunya jadi sangat dingin" Ucapku, lalu memercikan petirku pada tumpukan kayu tadi sampai menyala kembali. Suhunyapun mulai kembali menghangat.

"Aku akan mencari beberapa kayu bakar untuk jaga jaga, kau tunggu di sini sebentar lagi ya.." Ucapku.

Naruto pov end..

Setelah berpamitan pada Margarite, Naruto kembali hilang dengan kilatan petir merahnya. Dan kembali 15 menit kemudian, dengan membawa setumpuk kayu bakar.

"Eemmhh.. Lapar.. " Ucap gadis harpy tersebut mengigau.

Naruto yang kasihan melihat gadis harpy tersebut, memutuskan untuk membangunkannya. " Hei bangun.. " Ucap Naruto, menggoyangkan tubuh gadis kecil harpy di sampingnya. Sementara Margarite sudah tidur di pangkuan sang taichou.

"Ehhmmc.. Siapa?" Ucap gadis harpy itu bangun dari tidurnya. " Jagan siksa aku... Aku bukan monster... Aku mohon jangan siksa aku.." Ucap gadis harpy tersebut ketakutan, setelah sadar ada orang lain selain dirinya di gua tersebut.

Terdengar suara gemertuk gigi Naruto yang menahan emosinya, melihat reaksi ketakutan gadis harpy di depannya. " Iblis mana yang tega menyakiti seorang gadis kecil tak berdosa di depannya ini" Batin Naruto marah..

"Tenanglah... Aku tak akan menyakitimu, aku hanya membangunkanmu. Sepertinya kau sedang kelaparan bukan?. Aku kebetulan membawa makanan yang cukup banyak, kau bisa memakannya juga.." Jelas Naruto dengan sebuah senyum ramahnya.

Gadis harpy itu terlihat mulai rileks dan berani menatap wajah Naruto. " Be-Benarkah tuan tak akan menyiksaku?, dan memberikan sebagian makanan tuan untukku?.." Tanya gadis harpy tersebut takut takut.

"Ya tentu saja.. Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk menyakitimu apalagi menyiksamu, dan kau boleh memakan makanan kami." Jawab Naruto masih menunjukan senyum ramahnya.

"Ta-Tapi aku adalah seekor monster, setidaknya itu yang orang orang katakan dan tuan bisa lihat sendiri." Seru gadis harpy itu masih ragu..

Naruto mengankat tangan kanannya dan mendekatkan ke arah gadis harpy tersebut. Ekpresi ketakutan terlihat kembali di wajah gadis harpy tersebut, menyangka Naruto juga akan menyiksanya. Hingga..

Pukk

Bukanya sebuah pukulan menyakitkan yang seperti biasa ia dapatkan, melainkan sebuah elusan pada rambut yang menenangkan yang ia rasakan.

"Tenanglah, tak perlu takut padaku.. Aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu apalagi menyiksamu. Kau bukanlah monster yang seperti orang katakan padamu!. Menurutku kamu adalah seorang gadis manis dan cantik yang harus di lindungi..." Ucap Naruto dengan lembut dan menenangkan.

"Be-Benarkah aku manis dan cantik?.. Dan tuan akan melindungiku?.." Tanya gadis harpy itu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya.

" Ya tentu saja... Sekarang lebih baik kamu makan, bukankah kamu sudah sangat kelaparan?." Jawab dan perintah Naruto dengan lembut.

"Emm... Arigato.." Ucap gadis harpy tersebut mengusap air matanya. Lalu memakan makanan yang sudah Naruto sediakan dengan lahap.

Setelah menghabiskan semua makanan yang telah Naruto sediakan untuknya. Gadis harpy tersebut itu juga ikut terlelap di pangkuan Naruto, bersama dengan Margarite.

~X~

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak pertama kali Naruto menginjakan kakinya di pulau salju tersebut. Dan setelah malam waktu itu, hari hari selanjutnya Margarite dan gadis kecil harpy tersebut menjadi akrap.

Monet adalah nama gadis harpy tersebut. Dan dia sudah berada di pulau tersebut 4 hari sebelum Naruto tiba di pulau tersebut. Dia adalah seorang harpy yang selalu di siksa semasa di tempat asalnya dulu, karena di anggap sebagai moster. Oleh karena itu ia kabur dan terdampar di pulau ini.

Setelah dua hari terdampar di pulau itu, Monet kelaparan dan mencari makanan ke seluruh pulau. Namun ia hanya menemukan 1 buah aneh. Dan karena sudah sangat kelaparan, ia memakan buah aneh tersebut. Dan ternyata itu merupakan buah iblis bernama yuki yuki no mi atau salju, bertipe logia. Terbukti dirinya yang bisa merubah tubuhnya menjadi salju, dan dapat menggunakan salju sesuka hatinya.

Karena mengetahui masa lalu kelam Monet, dan sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya. Naruto mengajak Monet masuk menjadi nakama bajak lautnya.

Monet yang di ajak menjadi nakama bajak laut oleh orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, tentu saja dia setuju dan sangat senang.

"Saya akan menjadi senjata, tameng dan alat untuk tuan selamanya.." Adalah kata pertamanya setelah ia masuk kelompok bajak laut Naruto.

Naruto hanya membuang nafas lelah mendengar ucapan gadis harpy tersebut. " Kamu tak perlu melakukan hal itu. Yang harus kamu lakukan adalah mencari kebahagianmu sendiri. Aku akan lebih senang jika melihat kamu menemukan kebahagianmu itu." Ucap lembut Naruto, mengelus surai hijau gadis harpy itu.

" Ya tentu saja... kebahagianku adalah menjadi berguna untuk taichou.." Jawab Monet kembali..

"Ya baiklah.. Itu pilihanmu, aku tak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu.." Naruto tersenyum cerah pada gadis harpy di depannya.

"emm"

"Baiklah... Margarite apakah eternal pose telah terisi kembali?.." Tanya Naruto pada Margarite.

"Ya sudah.." Jawab Margarite.." Dan mudah mudahan kita menuju pulau yang berpenghuni setelah ini, karena jika tidak kita akan kelaparan. Soalnya stok makanan kita tinggal sedikit." Tambah Margarite.

Mendengar ucapan Margarite, Monet menundukan kepalanya merasa beraslah. " Gomen.."

Pukk

" Tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, kita akan segera mengisi stok kita jika sampai di pulau selanjutnya.." Bujuk Naruto.

"Benarkah.." Tanya Monet ceria kembali.

" Ya tentu saja... Sekarang ayo kita pergi!!... " Teriak Naruto..

"Ya.."

Thander no ichimipun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, menuju sebuah petualangan yang sangat panjang...

 **Tbc**

Keterangan tokoh..

Nama : Uzumaki D Naruto

Umur. : 17 tahun ( skip 2 thun latihan)

Haki. : Ketiga jenis haki

Buah iblis : Goro Goro Red no mi

( petir merah #ciptaan other. tipe paramecia)

Senjata : pedang ( pendekar pedang)

Lainnya: Kapten Red Thander no ichimi

Nama : Margarite

Umur : 15 tahun ( skip 2 thun latihan)

Haki. : kenbunshoku dan Boshoushoku no haki.

Buah iblis : --

Senjata : Dua mini pistol dan sebuah shotgan.

Nama : Monet

Umur. : 12 tahun.

Haki : --

Buah iblis : yuki yuki no mi ( tipe logia)

Senjata : --

 **Yo mina.. Maaf baru up. other minggu kemarin abis Un.. doain nilainya bagus ya..**

 **Dan kabar baiknya, other mulai senin kemarin libur... dan mungkin semua fic other bakal update kilat.. doain aja other mood nulisnya.. :v**

 **Seperti biasa... Tolong tinggalkan RIVIEW!!.. semakin banyak semakin mood other nulisnya.**

 **Wassalam... indrakun..**


	3. Chapter 3

capter 3

Naruto dan One piece bukan punya saya.

Rate : T

Warn : Ancur, Typo, OverPower, NaruxAllCru.

 **Please don't read if you don't like**

 **it"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **"Mewarisi semangat"**

 **"Takdir dari sebuah era"**

 **"Itu adalah mimpi manusia"**

 **"Selama ada orang yang mengejar sebuah kebebasan"**

 **"Semangat itu takan pe** **rnah hilang"**

 **..~X~..**

 **monet pov**.

Halo.. Perkenalkan namaku Monet. Aku adalah kru kapal baru di kelompok Red Thunder.

Aku bukanlah seorang manusia pada utuhnya. Aku adalah manusia dengan bagian tubuh harpy, seperti pada bagian kaki dan tanganku yang merupakan cakar dan sayap.

Aku berasal dari salah satu pulau di grand line. Saat aku berada di tempat asalku dulu, aku selalu mendapatkan perlakuan yang mengerikan. Aku juga merupakan seorang yatim piatu sejak kecil, jadi aku tak pernah tau atau merasakan apa yang namanya keluarga.

Sejak aku kecil aku selalu di siksa dan di buly, karena di anggap monster oleh semua orang. Karena sudah tak tahan dengan perlakan tersebut, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur.

 **Flash back.**

Setelah berhasil kabur dari pulau tempat asalku, dengan menggunakan kedua sayap yang aku miliki. Aku yang sudah lelah, memutuskan untuk singgah di pulau tak berpenghuni yang di penuhi oleh salju.

Aku beristirahat di sebuah gua di puncak pulau tersebut, untuk memulihkan tenagaku. Dan keesokan harinya aku berkeliling pulau, hanya utuk mencari makanan.

Setelah hampir mengelilingi semua bagian pulau, dan tak menemukan makanan apapun di pulau tersebut. Dan saat aku hampir prustasi, aku menemukan 1 buah aneh dengan pola yang juga aneh, berwarna putih.

Karena hanya buah aneh itu yang aku temukan, akupun memakannya dengan terpaksa. Ternyata bukan hanya rupanya yang aneh, tapi rasanya juga sangat tidak enak. Namun karena rasa lapar yang lebih dominan, aku memakan semua buah aneh itu.

Setelah memakan buah aneh tadi, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhku. Dan setelah beberapa hari aku baru menyadari, jika buah yang kumakan tempo hari adalah buah iblis. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal tersebut, karena tak ada gunanya juga menurutku.

Keesokan harinya aku kembali mengelilingi seluruh pulau, untuk sekedar berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat ku makan. Namun tak ada hasil sama sekali, dan hanya rasa lapar yang semakin menjadi yang ku dapatkan.

Karena sudah sangat lelah dan kelaparan, aku memutuskan untuk pasrah dan menerima kematianku. Aku tinggal di gua yang menjadi tempat untuk ku bernaung beberapa hari ini, berharap sebuah keajaiban akan datang padaku.

Sudah lebih dari 2 hari aku tak memakan apapun, dan hanya memakan 1 buah aneh dalam waktu 4 hari ini. Tubuhku hampir sampai pada batasannya, dan aku sudah siap dan pasrah menghadapi kematian yang akan menjemputku.. "Lebih cepat aku mati, mungkin akan jauh lebih baik.." Itu adalah pemikiranku saat itu.

Kematian sudah ada di depan mataku, bahkan aku merasakan sensasi dingin yang amat sangat pada seluruh tubuhku. Padahal aku yakin, jika aku sudah menghidupkan sebuah api unggun kecil tadi sore.

Merasakan suhu yang amat sangat dingin itu, membuatku semakin merasakan yang namanya lapar..

" Lapar.. " Ucapku di tengah rasa lapar dan kedinginan.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku kembali. Karena kehangatan tersebut, aku mulai nyaman terlelap dalam tidurku kembali.

Setelah cukup lama terlelap, aku merasakan seseorang menggoyangkan tubuhku. " Hey babgun" Ucap suara orang yang membangunkanku tersebut.

Tunggu dulu, orang!!.. Aku langsung menjauh dari orang tersebut, takut dia menyiksaku seperti yang di lakukan semua orang di desaku dulu.

" Jangan siksa aku.. Aku mohon.. Aku mohon jangan siksa aku.." Mohonku ketakutan.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah orang yang membangunkanku tadi. Dia adalah seorang pemuda tampan, dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan sedang tersenyum padaku.

Dia mengangkat salah satu tangannya, dan menggerakannya ke arahku. Aku mengira jika dia akan memukulku, dan menyiksaku seperti orang orang lainnya. Aku hanya menutup mataku pasrah, menerima rasa sakit yang biasa aku rasakan.

Pukk

Bukannya rasa sakit yang aku kira akan aku rasakan, melainkan sebuah elusan pada puncak kepalaku. Aku hanya dapat mengerjapkan mataku, menerima perlakuan lembut itu pada puncak kepalaku.

Karena perlakuan lembut yang tak pernah ku perkirakan sebelumnya itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu kembali.

Sebuah senyum lembut dan menenangkan terpatri di wajah tampannya, dan itu di tujukan untukku. "Tenanglah.. Aku tak akan menyakiti apalagi menyiksa gadis manis dan cantik sepertimu. Justru aku akan melindungimu. " Ucapnya, masih tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Be-Benarkah aku manis dan cantik?. Dan tuan akan melindungiku?." Tanyaku dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua bola mataku.

" Ya tentu saja... Sekarang lebih baik kamu makan, bukankah kamu sudah sangat kelaparan?." Jawab dan perintah pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Emm... Arigato.." Ucapku mengusap air matanku. Lalu memakan makanan yang sudah pemuda itu sediakan dengan lahap.

Setelah menghabiskan semua makanan yang telah pemuda itu sediakan untukku. Akupun terlelap di pangkuannya.

 **End flash back..**

Aku tak akan pernah lupa dengan semua yang telah Kaichou berikan padaku. Dia bukan hanya memberikanku kehidupan, dengan menyelamatkanku di hari itu. Tapi dia juga memberikanku apa yang tak pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya.. Sebuah arti keluarga, dan kehangatan keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

Sejak saat itu, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Tekad yang hanya dapat di hancurkan oleh kematian. " Aku akan menjadi senjata, tameng dan alat untuk tuan selama hidupku!!.."

Keselamatannya adalah segalanya untuku, bahkan aku akan menukarnya dengan nyawaku jika itu di perlukan.

Aku akan selalu setia di sampingnya, apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan kelak.

Aku akan selalu mengikutinya.. Bahkan jika itu merupakan jalan menuju neraka sekalipun.

Nyawa... Harga diri.. bahkan apapun yang kumiliki, adalah miliknya.

 **Karena dia adalah segalanya untukku!!.**

 **Monet pov end..**

 **~X~**

 **Other pov.**

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, bahkan untuk orang orang yang selalu mempertaruhkan nyawanya di setiap detiknya. Begitupun untuk Naruto dan kelompok bajak lautnya.Setengah tahun adalah waktu yang hampir di lalui oleh dirinya dan kelompok bajak lautnya, setelah memulai pelayaran mereka kembali setelah 2 tahun berlatih keras.

Sebuah kapal bajak laut yang cukup besar, dengan kepala seekor naga dan bendera tengkorak di silang dan petir merah yang melintang. Adalah saksi pelayaran mereka sebagai bajak laut selama ini.

Mereka di kenal sebagai kelompok bajak laut Red Thunder. Sebuah kelompok bajak laut yang sempat hilang selama dua tahun, dan muncul kembali setengah tahun yang lalu.

Kapten mereka bernama Uzumaki D Naruto, atau di kenal sebagai Red Thunder no Naruto. Seorang bajak laut yang memiliki harga kepala 65 juta berry dua tahun yang lalu, dan naik menjadi 105 juta berry setelah setengah tahun kemunculan mereka kembali.Dia juga memiliki dua kru kapal yang sangat tangguh.

Kru pertamanya bernama Margarite. Seorang gadis muda, berumur sekitar 15 tahun. Dia adalah gadis cantik yang menggunakan pistol sebagai senjatanya, dia juga memiliki kecepatan yang tak bisa di anggap remeh. Saat ini Margarite memiliki harga kepala 55 juta berry, setelah aksinya bersama sang kapten selama setengah tahun terakhir.

Monet adalah kru bajak laut kedua Red Thunder. Seorang gadis cantik, berumur sekitar 12 tahun lebih. Dia adalah seorang harpy, dan di ketahui sebagai Devil Fruit player yuki yuki no mi, bertipe logia. Karena kekuatan buah iblis yang di milikinya bertipe logia, dia memiliki harga buronan 70 juta berry, di usia belianya.

Walaupun hanya memiliki tiga orang kru kapal termasuk kaptennya. Red Thunder no ichimi adalah kelompok bajak laut yang cukup di perhitungkan.

Bajak laut kelompok Red Thunder di perhitungkan bukan tanpa alasan. Walupun hanya memiliki 3 orang awak kapal, termasuk kaptennya. Namun kemampuan per orangan yang di miliki kelompok tersebut, sangatlah wajib untuk di perhitungkan.

Uzumaki D Naruto sebagai kapten, di ketahui memakan buah iblis Goro Goro Red no mi. Membuatnya memiliki kecepatan yang setara dengan cahaya. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga bisa menggunakan petir merahnya untuk melapisi tubuhnya dan menyerang. Dia juga di ketahui menguasai 2 jenis haki, KenbunShoku dan BosouShoku no haki. Namun belum di ketahui jika ia memiliki satu haki lainnya... Dia juga memiliki sebuah pedang, yang di simpan di pinggangnya. Namun belum di ketahui kehebatannya dalam menggunakan pedang, sebab dia belum pernah terlihat menggunakannya.

Margarite adalah kru bajak laut pertama, setelah Naruto sebagai kapten. Margarite adalah seorang gadis muda Cantik, dan selalu menggunakan pakaian yang cukup seksi. Mungkin cukup untuk membuat setiap pria yang di temuainya terpesona. Margarite menggunakan dua buah pistol sebagai senjata utamanya, dan sebuah shotgan di punggungnya. Margarite memiliki kecepatan yang hampir menyamai sang kapten, itu ia miliki untuk membantunya saat di dalam pertempuran. Margarite juga di ketahui menguasai dua haki, sama seperti kaptennya.

Monet adalah kru kapal terakhir kelompok Red Thunder. Monet adalah seorang gadis harpy yang cantik. Monet juga selalu menggunakan pakaian yang terbilang seksi untuk usianya, namun entah mengapa cocok untuknya. Monet kini menggunakan sebuah jubah sama seperti Margarite, hanya saja berwarna putih. Monet memiliki kemampuan buah iblis bertipe logia, yaitu yuki yuki no mi atau salju. Untuk senjata dan haki masih belum di ketahui.

Dengan kemampuan per orangan yang di miliki setiap kru Red Thunder, baik pemerintah dunia maupun marine cukup memperhatikan pergerakan mereka.

 **~X~**

Metro town adalah sebuah pulau yang cukup besar. Terletak di grand line, dan kawasan bebas bagi para bajak laut.

Metro town adalah sebuah pulau yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kota besar, yang mencerminkan sebuah kota mtropolitan. Dan tak jauh dari pulau tersebut, kelompok Red Thunder berlayar menuju ke arah pulau tersebut.

"Lihat di depan kita ada sebuah pulau, dan sepertinya ada kota besar di dalamnya." Tunjuk Naruto pada pulau di depannya.

"Ya kau benar Taichou.. Dan eternal pose kita juga menunjuk ke arah sana. Kita akan singgah dan membeli kebutuhan kita di sana, selagi menunggu pose terisi lagi.." jelas Margarite.

"Kau ikut bukan?." Tanya Naruto pada Monet di sampingnya. " Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu." Tambah Naruto, mengelus surai hijau monet.

"Ta-Tapi aku akan menjaga kapal seperti biasanya.." Jawab Monet.

" Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, di sini adalah daerah bebas bajak laut. Jadi sebaiknya kamu mulai membiasakan melihat orang banyak." Jelas Naruto.

" Kalau kamu percaya padaku, ayo ikut. Tapi jika tidak, tak maslah..." Bujuk Naruto.

"Aku percaya pada Taicho.. Tapi tapi.."

"Kalau kamu memang percaya padaku, tak ada tapi tapian!.." Tegas Naruto.

"Hai.." Pasrah Monet.

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada seseorang yang menyeringai melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Hahhh.. Ada tamu tak di undang rupanya!.." Ucap Naruto tiba tiba, membuat kedua gadis di sampingnya bingung.

Huusshh

Tiba tiba muncul siluet asap menuju ke arah kapal mereka. Naruto menatap hal itu dengan santai, berbeda dengan Margarite dan monet yang bersikap waspada.

Tap.

Grep grep

Siluet asap yang sudah ke bentuk manusianya kembali itu, menapak ke dek kapal Kelompok Red Thunder. Namun saat itu juga, sebuah pistol yang telah di lapisi haki dan sebuah katana es telah berada di kepala dan lehernya.

Sosok asap tadi yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis muda, berumur sekitar 16 tahun. Dia menggunakan pakaian yang terbilang tak layak pakai, karena sudah lusuh dan robek di beberapa bagian. Gadis itu hanya menyeringai akan sambutan dari dua nakama Naruto lakukan padanya.

"Kalian pikir bisa menyerangku, hanya dengan senjata murahan seperti itu hah?!.." Ucap gadis itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Kalau ia memang kenap?." Jawab Margarite.

"Jangan mimp..." Ucapannya terhenti di tengah jalan, di gantikan ekpresi shok yang terlihat jelas. " Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi.." batinnya panik.

Margarite dan monet hanya menyeringai, melihat ekpresi gadis yang di todong mereka saat ini. " Ada apa nona?, kenapa ucapanmu berhenti heh.." kini Margarite yang mengejek gadis di sampingnya itu.

Merasa kasihan melihat ekpresi shok, tak mengerti, takut dan depresi gadis yang mencoba menyerang mereka. Naruto menjeskan masalah dari kebingungan gadis itu. " Kau pasti sangat bingung bukan?, kenapa kau tak bisa berubah ke bentuk logiamu?." Tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk takut. Masih dengan ekpresi yang sama.

"Karena kau sudah memakan buah iblis bertipe logia, kau mungkin tak akan menerima dampak dari serang biasa. Namun itu akan berbeda jika kau di serang dengan haki atau senjata yang di lapisi oleh haki, ataupun di serang oleh pengguna logia lainnya." Jelas Naruto berhenti, hanya untuk melihat ekpresi shok yang kian bertambah dari gadis tadi. " Dan sekarang aku ingin tau, apa alasanmu menyerang kami?." tanya Naruto.

"Maaf... Sebenarnya aku terpaksa menyerang kalian. Aku adalah anak dari sebuah panti asuhan di pinggiran pulau itu. Aku di paksa oleh para bajak laut yang menyandra semua orang di panti, setelah mereka mengetahui aku memiliki kekuatan buah iblis. Untuk menyerang setiap bajak laut yang datang ke pulau ini, dengan tujuan merampok mereka dan menukar harga kepala mereka. Jika aku tidak mau, maka mereka akan membunuh semua orang di panti. " jelas Gadis itu.

"Aku mengerti... Margarite, Monet lepaskan dia... " Ucap Naruto. " Aku akan membantumu." Tambahnya.

"Ta-Tapi Taichou dia.." Ucapan Monet terpotong.

"Tak apa, aku memiliki sebuah rencana!.." Jelas Naruto.

Gadis berambut pirang yang mencoba menyerang kelompok tadi terdiam, ia sungguh tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar. Pemuda berambut jabrik di depannya, yang tadi ia ingin celakai malah ingin membantunya!. " A-Apa kah kau serius?!" Adalah pertanyaan yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Ya tentu... Percalah padaku!!" Ucap Naruto, dengan sebuah senyuman lembut dan menyiratkan kepastian. Yang entah mengapa membuat gadis itu benar benar percaya akan ucapan Naruto.

Hiks hiks

Hanya tangisan yang dapat gadis bersurai pirang keemasan itu lakukan. Jangankan untuk menjawab, melainkan tangisannya malah semakin keras dari sebelumnya.

Tap

Grepp

Entah sejak kapan gadis bersurai kuning keemasan itu bangkit dan menghambur memeluk Naruto.

Gadis itu memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

Hiks hiks

Lagi.. Gadis itu terisak di pelukan Naruto. " Arigato... Hontoni arigatou.." Ucapnya sambil terisak di memeluk Naruto dengan teramat erat.

Monet dan Margarite yang melihat aksi posesip #menurut mereka, dari gadis yang mencoba menyerang mereka tadi meresa sangat panas dan berniat memisahkan mereka. Namun mereka urungkan, karena melihat gelengan kepala dari taichou mereka.

"Ya tak masalah.. Kau percayakan semuanya padaku. Aku akan menolong semua keluargamu di panti, dan menghajar para bajak laut pengecut itu!!." Jelas Naruto, melepaskan pelukan dari gadis di depannya.

Merasa enggan melepas pelukannya. Namun akhirnya gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, walau dengan berat hati. "Ya aku percaya!.." Jawabnya, menghapus air matanya dan menunjukan senyum termanisnya.

Pukk

"Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu, kau jauh lebih cantik saat tersenyum. Jangan tutupi wajah cantikmu itu dengan kesedihanmu lagi" Ucap Naruto, mengusap surai pirang keemasan gadis di depannya.

"Baiklah.. " Jawabnya, dengan senyum yang semakin merekah. Dan seburat merah di pipi putihnya. Sementara Margarite dan Monet mendecih tak suka, melihat kegiatan di hadapan mereka. " _Saingan lainnya"_ Batin mereka.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri mengahadapi para bajak laut itu!. Sementara kalian pergilah ke kota. Beli stok makanan untuk kita, dan beberapa pakaian untuk kalian sendiri!!..." Jelas Naruto.

"Kenapa kau pergi sendiri, itu sangat berbahaya. Mereka berjumlah lebih dari 50 orang, dan mereka bersenjata!.." Jelas gadis bersurai pirang keemasan itu.

"Bukanlah sudah ku bilang untuk percaya padaku?!.." Ucap Naruto.." Tak perlu menghawatirkanku, aku lebih kuat dari apa yang kau bayangkan!.." Tambah Naruto

"Ta-Tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi tapian.. Kalian datanglah ke panti, 3 jam dari sekarang!." Jelas Naruto.

Bzit..

Naruto pergi dengan kilatan petir merahnya.

 **~X~**

Apakah kau masih khawatir?..." Tanya Margarite pada gadis pirang di sampingnya... " Dan jangan gugup seperti itu Monet!." Tambahnya, melihat kelakuan Monet yang selalu waspada dan gugup.

Tak ada jawaban dari kedua gadis di samping kiri dan kanannya, membuat margarite memijat keningnya prustasi.

Saat ini mereka berada di tengah kota metro city. Berkeliling untuk membeli stok makanan dan beberapa pakaian untuk mereka, seperti yang taichou mereka perintahkan. Setelah perpisahan mereka sekitar 1 jam yang lalu.

Merasa di acuhkan, Margarite kembali berucap. " Bukankah kalian percaya pada taichou?.. Kalian tak perlu Khawatir atau gugup, kalian harus percaya dengan semua ucapannya pada kalian.

 **Monet pov.**

 **flahs back**

 _"Kau ikut bukan?." Tanya taichou padaku . " Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu." Tambahnya._

 _"Ta-Tapi aku akan menjaga kapal seperti biasanya.." Jawabku gugup._

 _" Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, di sini adalah daerah bebas bajak laut. Jadi sebaiknya kamu mulai membiasakan melihat orang banyak." Jelasnya lagi padaku._

 _" Kalau kamu percaya padaku, ayo ikut. Tapi jika tidak, tak maslah..." Bujuknya_

 _"Aku percaya pada Taicho.. Tapi tapi.."_

 _"Kalau kamu memang percaya padaku, tak ada tapi tapian!.." Ucapnya memotong ucapanku._

 _"Hai.." Pasrahku._

 **End flash back.**

Benar kata Margarite, aku tak boleh membuat taichou kecewa padaku. Aku harus berani, dan membuatnya bangga!.

 **End Monet pov.**

 **Gadis pirang Pov.**

 **Flash Back.**

 _"Aku akan pergi sendiri mengahadapi para bajak laut itu!. Sementara kalian pergilah ke kota. Beli stok makanan untuk kita, dan beberapa pakaian untuk kalian sendiri!!..." Jelas pemuda yang di panggil taichou oleh mereka._

 _"Kenapa kau pergi sendiri, itu sangat berbahaya. Mereka berjumlah lebih dari 50 orang, dan mereka bersenjata!.." Jelasku._

 _"Bukanlah sudah ku bilang untuk percaya padaku?!.." Ucapnya.." Tak perlu menghawatirkanku, aku lebih kuat dari apa yang kau bayangkan!.." Tambah pemuda itu._

 _"Ta-Tapi.."_

 _"Tak ada tapi tapian.. Kalian datanglah ke panti, 3 jam dari sekarang!." Jelasnya tegas._

 **End Flash back.**

Benar apa yang gadis itu katakan, aku harus percaya padanya. Kalau aku tak percaya padanya, sama saja aku menghianati orang yang menolongku.

 **End pov.**

 **Other pov.**

Kedua gadis pemakan buah iblis, yang tak tanggung tanggung bertipe logia itu tiba tiba berhenti. Membuat Margarite bingung, dan terpaksa ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?.." Tanya Margarite, benar benar bingung akan sikap kedua gadis itu.

"Ya kami percaya!!... " Ucap mereka tiba tiba, dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir mereka masing masing.

Naruto tiba di sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar di pinggir kota. Tak jauh dari bangunan itu, terlihat lebih dari 50 orang bajak laut sedang berpesta.

Merasa itu bangunan yang tepat, Naruto mulai menjalankan rencana yang telah ia susun.

Bzit

Dengan kilatan petir merahnya, Naruto menghilang dari tempat awalnya. Dia muncul tepat di pintu belakang bangunan tersebut, lalu mengetuknya pelan.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu yang ia ketuk terbuka. Dari balik pintu muncul seorang wanita berumur sekitar 40 tahunan, menatap heran kedatangan Naruto.

"Ada perlu apa anak muda?.." Tanya to the point wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Naruto menunjukan senyum ramahnya.

"Saya Naruto, dan saya adalah teman dari salah satu anak di panti ini. Magsud saya kesini, ingin membantu.." Jelas Naruto ramah.

"Aku tak peduli kau teman siapa, tapi kami tak memerlukan bantuan apapun disini!!" Jawab wanita itu meninggi.

"Saya sudah tau keadaan panti ini dan segala sesuatunya. Saya berencana untuk membantu, dengan melawan para bajak laut yang menyandra kalian!!.." Jelas Naruto lagi, namun dengan ekpresi yang mulai serius.

"Kami memang sedang ada masalah dengan para bajak laut itu, tapi kami tak pelu bantuan dari mu anak muda!!.. Tegasnya, meninggi...

"Baiklah kalau kalian tak perlu bantuanku, tapi bisakah anda membantu saya?." Ucap Naruto rileks

"Baiklah apa itu?, jika saya mampu akan saya bantu." Jawab wanita itu.

"Bisakah nyonya membawa semua penghuni panti untuk keluar dan menjauh dari sini?.. " Pinta Naruto.. "Kalian memang tak menginginkan bantuan dariku, namun aku masih akan membantu!!. Jadi apakah permintaan saya bisa di kabulkan?.." Tambah Naruto.

"Baiklah jika kau tetap memaksa.. Tapi kenapa kami harus menjauh?."" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu penasaran.

"Saya akan menghadapi semua bajak laut itu!!.. Jadi tempat ini akan menjadi medan perang beberapa saat lagi, dan sangat berbahaya kalian berada di sini!.." Jelas Naruto.

"Apa kau gila?!!!.. Kau tak mungkin bisa menghadapi mereka semua, kau hanya akan membahayakan nyawamu sendiri!!." Bentak Wanita paruh baya itu.

"Tenanglah, aku jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang anda bayangkan.. Percalah pada saya, dan saya pasti akan menang!." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Terserah kau saja anak muda.. Baiklah saya akan membawa semua penghuni panti untuk melihat dari jauh." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu.

" 15 menit... 15 menit dan kalian boleh kembali." Intruksi Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau benar benar sudah gila ya.. Tapi baiklah, kami akan kembali setelah 15 menit. Aku harap kami tak menemukanmu yang sudah tewas, tapi ucapan keberhasilanmu" Ucap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Tentu.." Jawab pasti Naruto.

 **~X~**

 **Naruto pov.**

Aku akan melawan sekitar 50 orang lebih bajak laut, dan aku harus memikirkan dulu sebuah rencana.

Aku harus mengakhiri dengan cepat, dan menimalisir dampak pertarungan pada daerah sekitar.

Baiklah, sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain. Aku tak boleh bermain main, ataupun membuang buang waktu di saat seperti ini. Aku akan menggunakan Chokutou Reiki!!.

 **Naruto pov end.**

 **Other pov.**

Setelah memastikan para penghuni panti cukup jauh, dan Naruto sudah memutuskan satu hal penting.

Bzit.

Naruto hilang dengan kilatan petir merahnya, dan muncul tepat di hadapan sekitar 50 orang bajak laut atau lebih yang sedang berpesta. Membuat para bajak laut itu memasang sikap waspada akan kedatanganya.

"Siapa dan apa maumu bocah ingusan?!!..Tanya seorang yang Naruto yakini kapten dari kelompok tersebut.

Siapa aku taklah penting. Namun magsudku ke sini, tak lain untuk menghabisi kalian semua!!." Ucap santai Naruto.

"Hahaha... Bacah ingusan sepertimu ingin menghabisi kali?!... Jangan membuat kami tertawa!!.." Balasnya lagi.

"Hahh.. Percuma meladeni omongan kalian, aku tak perlu berbasa basi lagi!." Ucap Naruto.. " Namun satuhal yang harus kalian ketahui.. Kalian haruslah bangga menjadi korban pertama dari **Chokutou Reiki** miliku ini.. "Tambah Naruto penuh penekanan, di saat menyebutkan nama pedangnya..

#Chokutou Reiki adalah nama pedang yang di miliki oleh Naruto. Chokutou Reiki adalah sebuah pedang kutukan. Berwarna unggu gelap, dengan panjang 160 cm. lihat aja di anime Tenjho Tenge..

Naruto memegang sarung pedangnya di tangan kiri, lalu menarik pedangnya dengan sekali tarikan penuh.

Sebuah epek kabut/angin mengitari Naruto, saat ia menarik keluar katanya itu. Membuat kesan menakjuban bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

#Susah ngejelasinnya.. lihat aja di animenya, pas eps 17.

" **Is so time!!**.." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai iblisnya, membuat kesan teror yang amat sangat bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.. Yang bahkan para krunya tak pernah melihat seringai tersebut.

 **Tbc.**

 **Yo mina, seperti yang other bilang.. other lagi libur, jadi bakal update kilat. dan karena Riviewnya yang lumayanlah :v.. jadi mood other agak bagus, walau wordnya agk pendek.**

 **Klo riviewnya lebih banyak, iinsyaallah up kilat ama wordnya agak dipanjangin lagi. :v**

 **other juga punya pertanyaan.. coba tebak siapa nama cwek yang punya kekuatan logia asap, dan menyerang kelompok salamander.**

 **Tebak di kolom Riview.. kalo bener, buat 3 orang pertama yang jawab bener bisa ajuin 1 carakter cewe paporitnya buat jadi nakama naruto.**

 **Selamat menebak.**

 **Akhirkata.. Tolong Riview .**

 **Wassalam.. indrakun**


	4. Chapter 4

capter 4

Naruto dan One piece bukan punya saya.

Rate : T

Warn : Ancur, Typo, OverPower, NaruxAllCru.

 **Please don't read if you don't like**

 **it"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **"Mewarisi semangat"**

 **"Takdir dari sebuah era"**

 **"Itu adalah mimpi manusia"**

 **"Selama ada orang yang mengejar sebuah kebebasan"**

 **"Semangat itu takan pernah hilang"**

 **~X~**

 _" **is so time**!!.." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai iblisnya, membuat kesan teror yang amat sangat bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.. Yang bahkan para krunya tak pernah melihat seringai tersebut._

 **Deg**

Semua bajak laut yang tadi tertawa menertawakan ucapan Naruto, tiba tiba terdiam dengan ekpresi wajah yang amat ketakutan.

Ekpresi wajah yang amat ketakutan akan sebuah teror, terlihat jelas di wajah semua bajak laut yang melihat seringai iblis Naruto.

Jangankan tertawa seperti tadi, untuk bernafaspun seakan sangat berat untuk mereka saat ini. Hanya karena sebuah seringai yang amat sangat mengerikan menurut mereka. Seakan dewa kematian sedang menyeringai tepat berada di depan mereka, adalah kata yang tepat untuk keadaan mereka saat ini.

Tapi sepertinya kearoganan mereka lebih besar, dari rasa takut yang mereka rasakan. Membuat mereka mengambil keputusan yang amat sangat salah.

"Ma-Majulah.. Ka-Kami T-Tak Ge-Gentar!.." ucap gagap sang kapten. Keputusan yang amat salah, karena memancing iblis yang baru saja bangkit dari tidur panjangnya.

 **Bzit** **Crshh**

 **crashh**

 **Bzit**

 **Bzit** **Carassh**

Suara kilatan petir dan suara tebasan, di padukan dengan suara cipratan darah dan teriakan keputusasaan. Menjadi sebuah melodi yang sangat merdu di telinga Naruto saat ini.

Tebas Tebas dan bunuh, adalah hal yang Naruto ulangi terus menerus saat ini. Dan sebuah gumanan yang di ucapkan dengan sangat mengerikan, terus menerus ia ulangi. Membuat kesan **Teror** yang amat sangat, bagi siapapun yang melihat aksi pembantaian yang di lakukan Naruto saat ini.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, sekitar 50 orang bajak laut atau bahkan lebih telah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan keadaan yang lebih dari kata memprihatinkan.

Bau amis yang sangat menyengat, dan darah yang menggenang di antara para mayat tersebut. Menjelaskan betapa sadistnya hal yang mereka alami beberpa saat lalu.

Di antara para mayat yang tergeletak tak bernyawa, dengan darah yang menggenang. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, dengan seringai iblis yang tak luntur dari wajah tampannya.

Ia menatap miring sesosok pria paruh baya yang terlihat sedang terguncang hebat, setelah melihat pembantaian yang teramat sadist di depan matanya.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan kringat dingin mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya melotot takut, dan bibirnya kelu tak dapat berbicara sepatah katapun. Bahkan hanya untuk mengekpresikan rasa takut dan teror yang ia alami saat ini.

Perasaan takut dan teror yang teramat sangat yang di alami oleh pria itu, membuatnya memaksa kerja bibirnya untuk bergerak. Hanya untuk mengucapkan keinginan yang teramat sangat ia inginkan saat ini.

" **Bunuh aku!!!..."** Dua buah kata akhirnya terucap dari bibir pria itu. Dua buah kata yang menjelaskan keinginan yang teramat sangat ia inginkan saat ini. Kematian jauh lebih baik daripada merasakan semua perasaan teror yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Seringai iblis di bibir Naruto semakin menjadi, mendengar permohonan mangsa di depannya. " **Sesuai keinginanmu. tuan..."**

 **Grep**

 **Grep**

 **Grep**

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, dan mengakhiri hidup pria paruh baya di depannya. Tiga buah pelukan menghentikan kegiatan menyenangkannya, dan menyadarkannya dari sisi lain dirinya saat memegang pedang kutukannya.

Hiks hiks

Secara serempak ketiga gadis yang memeluknya menangis terisak. Pelukan yang di sarakannya tadi juga semakin mengerat, seakan tak membiarkan dirinya untuk beranjak barang sedikitpun.

"Sudah cukup Taichou.. Kembalilah menjadi dirimu yang kami kenal.. Jangan membuat takut.. Hiks hiks." Ucap Tiga gadis yang memeluk Naruto, dengan suara yang bergetar sarat akan rasa sedih.

Trannkkk

Pedang yang Naruto pegang terlepas dari gengamannya, terjatuh bebas dan berakhir tergeletak di tanah.

Grepp

Naruto membalas pelukan dari ketiga gadis yang memelukanya. Seringai mengerikan yang tadi bertengger mengerikan di bibir Naruto, kini telah di gantikan sebuah lengkungan indah yang menenangkan.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian takut.. Dan terimakasih telah datang menyadarkanku." Ucap lembut Naruto, dengan senyum indah yang menenangkan.

Ketiga gadis yang di peluk Naruto mendongkak menatap wajah pujaan hati mereka, dan mendapati sebuah senyum yang membuat wajah mereka memanas dengan cepat.

Serempak mereka kembali menengelamkan wajah mereka ke dada bidang pujaan hatinya, menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang telah memerah sepenuhnya.

Naruto hanya menatap geli kelakuan tiga gadis di pelukannya itu. Dan ia dapat merasakan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban dari ucapan maaf darinya tadi.

Merasa cukup, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada tiga gadis yang masih memeluknya itu. " Kurasa sudah cukup acara pelukannya. Sekarang kita urus dulu apa yang sudah aku lakukan. " ucap Naruto, membuat ketiga gadis yang memeluknya salah tingkah, dan seketika menjauh darinya.

"Ma-Maaf"

"Hahaha tak apa... Jika mau di lanjutkan, nanti setelah kita membereskan semua ini." Goda Naruto.

"BAKA Taichou.." Ucap mareka serempak, dan membuang muka dari Naruto.

"Hahaha.. Gomen gomen.." Naruto mengambil kembali katana miliknya yang jatuh tadi. Dengan sebuah trik, mengayunkan pedangnya seperti menebas kedepan dan menyarungkannya dengan cepat. Menimbulkan epek kabut yang mengelilingi di sekitar Naruto.

#Lihat aja di animenya kalo mau jelas :v

Melihat hal barusan membuat mereka seperti merasakan de javu. Membuat mereka sangat penasaran tentang pedang yang Naruto miliki itu, minus Margarite yang sudah tau sejak awal.

"Sebenarnya pedang apa yang kau miliki itu Taichou?." Tanya Monet penuh tanya.

" Ini Chokutou Reiki sebuah pedang kutukan.. Dan pada kejadian tertentu, bisa membuatku melakukan hal seperti tadi." jelas Naruto.. " Baiklah kita segera urus semua ini" Tambah Naruto. di balas anggukan monet dan gadis berambut pirang.

 **~X~**

Malam yang panjang akhirnya telah berakhi, di gantikan pagi yg sangat menenangkan.

Di sebuah pulau yang bernama metro city, tepatnya di tepi pantai. Sebuah kapal bajak laut terlihat berada di bibir pantai, dan beberpa orang yang sepertinya sedang mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada beberapa orang lainnya.

"Apa kau yakin Hina-chan?!..." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya pada seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang keemasan di depannya.

Dengan senyum penuh keyakinan gadis pirang itu mengangguk mantap pada wanita paruh baya di depannya.. " Tentu aku sangat yakin ka-san!!.. Bahkan aku tak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya!!.."

"Baiklah, jika itu sudah menjadi keinginanmu ka-san hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatanmu.. Dan jangan terlalu menyusahkan Naruto-kun ya.." Ucap wanita paruh baya tadi pada gadis berambut pirang keemasan aka Hina.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi dari anak angkat dan ibu angkat tersebut. Dia masih mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi setelah para penghuni panti kembali.

Mereka sangat tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat, dan setelah ia dan ketiga gadis nya menjelaskan semuanya dan memberi beberapa bukti, barulah mereka mempercayainya.

Bukan hanya hal tadi yang terjadi tadi malam. Gadis pirang keemasan yang menyerang mereka tempo hari atau bisa di panggil Hina, setidaknya itulah nama panggilannya. Meminta dirinya untuk ikut menjadi salah satu kru bajak lautnya. Dan tentu saja dia menerimanya dan sangat senang akan hal itu, membayangkan satu lagi seorang pemakan buah logia dalam krunya, iya sangat menakjubkan bukan?..

Setelah ucapan perpisahan tadi Naruto, Monet, Margarite dan tentu saja Hina sebagai nakama baru Red Thunder no ichimi, sudah berada di kapal bajak laut mereka. Mereka melambaikan tangan mareka pada seluruh penghuni panti yang mengantar kepergian mereka.

"Tolong jaga Hina-chan ya Naruto-kun.."

"Tentu"

Akhirnya mereka memulai pelayaran mereka kembali..

 **~X~**

Langit cerah di lautan grand line. Sebuah kapal bajak laut berlambang tengkorak di silang dengan petir merah, tengah berlayar di lautan kejam tersebut.

"Taichou kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami semua di ruangan ini?.. " Ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat aka Margarite.

"Ya kenapa Taichou, tak biasanya?.. " Setuju seorang gadis lainnya dengan surai pirang keemasan aka Hina.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian ber tiga di sini karena ada hal yang aku ingin sampaikan pada kalian.." Satu satunya pria di sana dengan gaya rambut acak acakan berwarna merah aka Naruto, menatap semua cru yang menemani petualangan dirinya beberapa waktu terakhir ini.. " Aku tau kalian sudah cukup kuat untuk menjaga diri kalian masing masing, namun kita tak pernah tau apa yang akan kita hadapi ke depan dan tak selamanya aku bisa di samping kalian semua dan melindungi kalian semua. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kalian melatih kembali semua kemampuan kalian dan meningkatkannya setinggi mungkin. Dan aku sengaja menjadikan ruangan ini menjadi tempat latihan kalian, karena ruangan ini cukup cocok untuk itu!!..." Jelas panjang lebar Naruto.

"Ehh berlatih?!.. Baiklah kami akan berlatih dengan giat, karena kami tak ingin menjadi beban untuk taichou.. " Setuju seluruh gadis di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku ingin kalian berlatih mengasah kemampuan kalian lagi, terutama bagi para pemakan buah setan. Kalian jangan terlalu mengandalkan kemampuan dari DF yang kalian, karena tak selamanya kemampuan kalian itu dapat di andalkan. Jadi Kalian akan aku ajari tentang haki, dan cara memamfaatkan kekuatan DF kalian dengan maxsimal. Sementara untuk Margarite, aku ingin kamu meningkatkan kecepatan dan ketapan dalam hal menembakmu.. Apa kalian mengerti?!.." Jelas Naruto lagi pada seluruh cru nya.

"Ano.. Taichou meamangnya kenapa kami harus mempelajari haki?!.." Tanya Hina bingung.

"Haki adalah kemampuan tersembunyi yang di miliki setiap orang, dan dengan haki kalian bisa meningkatkan kemampuan kalian.. jadi pelajarilah dengan sungguh sungguh.. " Jelas Naruto ..

"Hai.. " Jawab semua gadis di ruangan tersebut.

 **~X~**

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, sejak Naruto mengajari Monet dan Hina tentang haki. Ia juga mengajari Margarite meningakatkan kecepatan dan ketepatan menembaknya, juga memastri haki yang telah ia kuasai.

Dalam tiga bulan itu mereka bertiga sudah cukup berkembang dengan cepat. Monet dan Hina sudah cukup menguasai haki yang ia ajarkan dengan cukup extrime. Margarite juga semakin lihai dalam kemampuan menembaknya.

Selama tiga bulan terakhir itu juga mereka tak pernah menemui masalah yang biasa mereka dapatkan seperti sebelumnya. Oleh sebab itu harga buronan mereka juga belum bertambah sejak terakhir kali.

 **~X~**

 **Naruto pov..**

Saat ini aku tengah menatap lautan yang membentang sejauh mataku memandang.. lautan yang di katakan sangat berbahaya atau sering di sebut grand line, di sanalah sekarang aku berada.

Sudah tiga tahun waktu yang aku habiskan berada di dunia yang bisa ku bilang sangat menarik ini. Masih jelas di ingatanku awal dari semua yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu. Pada pelayaran pertamaku di duniaku sebelumnya, dan aku tak pernah menyesalinya sama sekali dan justru sebaliknya.

Aku menjauh dari depan kapal dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan tempat kami berlatih.

Saat aku masuk ke ruangan tersebut, aku dapat melihat pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah dari lautan yang tadi ku lihat. Bagaimana tidak lebih indah, di hadapanku kini terlihat tiga bidadari dengan pakaian yang minim dan kringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka. Mereka tengah berlatih dengan gigih dan tak menyadari kehadiranku yang menatap liar mereka.

Singkirkan dulu pikiran liarku tadi, aku harus menyelesaikan urusan yang membuatku melangkah ke ruangan ini.

"ehem... " Aku mencoba mengambil perhatian mereka dan sepertinya berhasil.. " Aku sangat senang akan semangat kalian untuk berlatih, dan aku sudah melihat peningakatan kalian yang cukup pesat selama tiga bulan ini. Oleh sebab itu akan akan mengadakan pengetesan pada kalian ber tiga.!!..Ucapku pada mereka ber tiga.

"Jadi taicho ingin mengetes peningkatan kam?.." Tanya Margarite padaku.

"Baiklah kami tak masalah, tapi siapa dulu di antara kami yang akan taichou test?.." Seru Hina.

" Saya tak akan mengecewakan taichou, aku akan menunjukan kemajuan kami.!!..." Timpal Monet tak mau kalah.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban mereka.." Aku akan melawan kalain ber tiga secara bersamaan, tapi jangan pernah menahan diri kalian karena aku juga tak akan menahan diri.." Jelasku bersiapa.

Tentu saja taichou, kami tak akan menahan diri kami.. Barsiaplah taichou!!.." Seru mereka, juga bersiap.

 **Naruto pov end...**

 **indrakun pov.. :v**

Naruto dan ketiga gadis yang menjadi nakamanya sedang bersiap melakukan pertarungan, dan sepertinya tak ada yang menahan diri dari kadua belah pihak tersebut.

Dari tubuh Naruto terlihat percikan petir merah telah muncul di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, menandakan dia benar benar tak akan menahan diri.." Sebaiknya kalian benar benar serius, karena aku tak akan menahan diri sama sekali!!.." Ucapnya dengai seringai di wajah tampannya.

Sementara di sisi lainnya Margarite, Hina, dan Monet juga bersiap dengan seringai yang tak kalah dari Naruto. Margarite telah siap dengan dua buah pistol yang telah di lapisi oleh haki di kedua tangannya. Monet yang telah berubah menjadi bentuk logiannya dan menjadikan ruangan tersebut menjadi hujan salju dan di penuhi salju. Dan Hina yang sebagian tubuh nya juga telah berubah menjadi asap, dan sarung tangan hitam yang telah ia gunakan.. Menandakan mereka juga tak main main akan perlawanan mereka.

Naruto semakin memperlebar seringainya tatkala melihat keseriusan yang terpancar jelas di wajah cantik ketiga gadis di depanya..." Baiklah.. Saat pedang ku ini menyentuh lantai, maka pertarungan di mulai.." Jelasnya.

Secara dramatis # Asik dramatis :v... Naruto melempar pedang di gengamannya ke atas, dan beberapa detik kemudian..

Trraaakkk

 **Hajimete..**

Dor.. Bzitt.. sheett.. shett..

Di mulai dengan tembakan pertama margarite yang mengincar tepat di kepala Naruto, dan Naruto yang menghindarinya di saat terakhir. Di lanjut dengan kemunculan Naruto tepat di depan Monet dan Hina, dan memberikan tendangan memutar yang di lapisi haki tepat ke arah wajah cantik kedua gadis tersebut. Monet dan Hina melebarkan mata mereka melihat hal tersebut, namun dengan replek mereka menghindari serangan kejutan tersebut dengan melombat ke belakang..

Dorrr. Dorr

Margarite tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan saat melihat Naruto masih dalam kondisi menendang, ia menembakan dua peluru dari kedua pistolnya tepat ke arah tangan kanan Naruto.

Tak mau ambil resiko, Naruto secepat yang ia bisa menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai menghindari dua peluru yang mengincar lengan kanannya.

Dukkk

Naruto jatuh telentang menghindari dua tembakan yang mengincar lenganya tadi. Belum sempat bernafas lega, ia kembali harus di kejutkan dengan dua serangan dari Monet dan Hina.

Duarr. Duarr . Bzit

Suara dua pukulan berlapis haki yang di layangakan Monet dan Hina mengenai lantai dengan sangat keras, di sebabkan sang target yang telah hilang dari tempat awalnya.

Tap.

Naruto muncul cukup jauh dari posisi Monet, Hina dan Margarite yang menatapnya dengan kesal... "Kalian cukup hebat dalam bekerja sama, dan kemampuan kalian juga semakin bertambah seperti yang di harapkan. Namun itu belum cukup, aku yakin kalian belum menunjukan semua kemampuan kalian?!..

"Tentu saja Taichou, jika kemampuan kami hanya segitu kami akan sangat malu menunjukannya padamu!.." Jawab

Hina santai.

"Sebaiknya taichou bersiap karena kami akan menunjukan kemajuan kami yang sesungguhnya!!.. Ucap Margarite

"Sebaiknya taichou serius!.." Seru monet.

Setelah ucapan mereka,.. mereka menghilang dari tempat mereka.

Naruto tersenyum senang melihat hal tersebut, dan setelahnya ia juga hilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan kilatan petir merahnya.

 **Dukk.. Trankk**

Naruto, Minet dan Hina muncul di tengah ruangan. Terlihat Naruto yang menahan pukulan Hina dan pedang Minet dengan kedua tangannya yang di lapisi haki.

"Kecepatan dan kekuatan kalian sudah jauh lebih baik, aku benar benar senang akan hal itu.. Namun itu semua belumlah cukup!.." Ucap Naruto, mendorong Monet dan Hina kebelakang, lalu menghindari sebuah tembakan yang mengarah ke wajah tampannnya.

Door.. Dorrr. Dorr.. Bzit

Margarite terus menerus menembaki Naruto yang terus menghindarinya dengan cepat.

Jika saja yang di tembaki bukan Naruto yang memiliki kecepatan setara atau bahkan lebih dari kecepatan cahaya, dapat di pastikan orang tersebut akan tertembak tepat di tembakan pertama.

Bagaimana tidak, taiming dan penepatan yang sempuran dan kecepatan tembakan yang 3x lebih cepat dari pistol biasa. Sudah dapat di pastikan jika orang biasa yang menjadi sasaran, dia akan tewas bahkan sebelum ia memenggan senjatannya.

Naruto yang sibuk menghindari setiap tembakan yang di arahkan padanya oleh margarite, tak menyadari dua orang lainya yang telah mengincarnya.

huuss.. sheett

Dua sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Hina dan Monet, bergerak dengan sangat cepat menuju ke arah Naruto dengan pukulan dan pedang es yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menyerang sang taichou.

Naruto membulatkan matanya tatkala melihat Monet dan Hina yang telah siap menyerangnya, tepat di depan matanya. Namun di satu sisi ia juga harus mengindari peluru yang siap membolongi kepalanya dan dua serang tepat di depanya.

 **~X~**

Sementara tak jauh dari kapal bajak laut Red Thunder no ichimi.. Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah kapal bajak laut mendekat ke arah mereka...

 **Tbc .**

 **Yo mina.. maaf baru up.. dan maaf juga jika wordnya kependekan.. Namun kalo di lanjutin bakalan panjang banget, jadi aku end aja hehe..**

 **Yah gk ada yang jawab bener buat pertanyaan yang cap kemarin aku kasih..**

 **Ya jawabanya udah ada di cap ini.. Jawabannya adalah Hina-chan..**

 **jika kalian tanya kenapa Hina?..**

 **Karena pengen aja hehe..**

 **OKE. selanjutnya buat yang minta fic SALAMANDER dan OJOU SAMA UP..**

 **maaf bgt belum bisa.**

 **kenapa belum bisa??**

 **Buat fuc ojou-sama.**

 **\--Aku sebenernya dan lanjutin tuh fic.. tapi file nya malah ilang.. Jadi other agak sakit hati untuk itu.. -- Maaf ya.. tapi nanti klo udah move on, aku bakal tulis ulang lagi.**

 **Kalo buat Salamander.**

 **\-- Aku masih belum nentuain alur ceritanya.. rencanya aku bakal lewatin arc pulau langit dan langsung ke water seven. karena kalo petir ama petir jadi susah bikin pertarungannya hehe.. tapi belum tau juga.. kasih saran aja mau gimananya..--**

 **Udah dulu buat fic lainnya.**

 **sekarang aku bakal minta saran dari para reader sekalian tentang fic ini..hm**

 **MENURUT KALIAN.. UNTUK LUFFI, APA LUFI DI HILANGIN AJA DI FIC INI?? ATAU DI JADIIN ANGAKATAN LAUT?? ATAU TETEP JADI BAJAK LAUT MUGIWARA?** **?**

 **Kasih jawaban saran kalian di kolom Riview ya.. aku tunggu loh. hehe**

 **akhir kata... TOLkNG RIVIEW..**

 **indrakun undur diri..**

 **Wassalam...**

 **Bzitt..**


	5. Chapter 5

Capter 5.

Naruto dan One Piece bukan punya indrakun.

Rate : M

Warn : Gj, Typo, Ancur, dll

 **Please don't read if you don't**

 **like** **it"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **"Mewarisi semangat"**

 **"Takdir dari sebuah era"**

 **"Itu adalah mimpi manusia"**

 **"Selama ada orang yang mengejar sebuah kebebasan"**

 **"Semangat itu takan pernah hilang"**

 **…~Xx** **X~…**

 _Naruto tersenyum senang melihat hal tersebut, dan setelahnya ia juga hilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan kilatan petir merahnya._ _Dukk.._ _Trankk_

 _Naruto, Minet dan Hina muncul di tengah ruangan. Terlihat Naruto yang menahan pukulan Hina dan pedang Minet dengan kedua tangannya yang di lapisi haki._

 _"Kecepatan dan kekuatan kalian sudah jauh lebih baik, aku benar benar senang akan hal itu.. Namun itu semua belumlah cukup!.." Ucap Naruto, mendorong Monet dan Hina kebelakang, lalu menghindari sebuah tembakan yang mengarah ke wajah tampannnya._

 _Door.._ _Dorrr._ _Dorr.._ _Bzitt_..

 _Margarite terus menerus menembaki Naruto yang terus menghindarinya dengan cepat._

 _Jika saja yang di tembaki bukan Naruto yang memiliki kecepatan setara atau bahkan lebih dari kecepatan cahaya, dapat di pastikan orang tersebut akan tertembak tepat di tembakan pertama._

 _Bagaimana tidak, taiming dan penepatan yang sempuran dan kecepatan tembakan yang 3x lebih cepat dari pistol biasa. Sudah dapat di pastikan jika orang biasa yang menjadi sasaran, dia akan tewas bahkan sebelum ia memenggan senjatannya._

 _Naruto yang sibuk menghindari setiap tembakan yang di arahkan padanya oleh margarite, tak menyadari dua orang lainya yang telah mengincarnya._

 _huuss.._ _sheett_

 _Dua sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Hina dan Monet, bergerak dengan sangat cepat menuju ke arah Naruto dengan pukulan dan pedang es yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menyerang sang taichou._

 _Naruto membulatkan matanya tatkala melihat Monet dan Hina yang telah siap menyerangnya, tepat di depan matanya._ _Namun di satu sisi ia juga harus mengindari peluru yang siap membolongi kepalanya dan dua serangan tepat di depanya._

 _~X~_

 _Sementara tak jauh dari kapal bajak laut Red Thunder no ichimi.. Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah kapal bajak laut mendekat ke arah mereka..._

 **~X~**

"Kapten, sepertinya di depan ada sebuah kapal bajak laut.." Ucap seorang awak kapal di sebuah kapal bajak laut

"Kau benar, ayo kita sapa mereka.." Ucap seorang pria sekitar berumur dua puluh lebih, bertopi koboy dengan emot tersenyum dan tato tengkorak di silang dengan kumis bulan sabit di punggunya, sama dengan bendera yang ada di kapalnya aka Ace.

# Bingung ngejelasinya, bernderanya juga kaga tau :v

Merekapun mendekat ke arah kapal Naruto no ichimi di depannya, bermagsud untuk sedikit menyapa sebagai sesama bajak laut.

 _Sementara di tempat Naruto._

"Sudah cukup!.." Ucap Naruto menghentikan sparing mereka.." Sepertinya ada tamu, lebih baik kita sambut mereka.." lanjut Naruto.

Merekapun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan melihat sebuah kapal bajak lain mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu istirahat kalian, kami hanya sekedar menyapa sesama bajak laut di sini.." Jelas Ace santai.

"Seperti itukah, tentu saja kami akan menyambutnya dengan hangat pula.." Jawab Naruto juga santai.

Di detik berikutnya Naruto dan Ace menerjang ke arah satu sama lain, dengan api di tangan Ace dan petir di tangan Naruto.

Duarrr

Ledakan terjadi akibat bertemunya dua kekuatan besar tersebut, menimbulkan epek ledakan yang membuat dua kapal bajak laut di bawah mereka saling menjauh.

Baik Naruto maupun Ace cukup senang karena mendapat lawan yang bisa mereka katakan setara setelah sekian lama, adrenalin pertarungan mereka meluap luap meminta lebih dari barusan.

Naruto menyeringai senang, begitupun Ace yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya. "Menarik.." Ucap keduanya.

Jual beli serangan langsung ataupun tak langsung terjadi dengan terus menerus, membuat kadua kapal semakin menjauh karena epek pertarungan dasyat tersebut.

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul tepat di samping Ace yang sedang mencari keberadaanya, Mengambil kesempatan Naruto langsung memukul telak Ace yang masih belum mengetahui keberadaannya.

Duakk

Ace terpental sampai ke kapalnya, membuat kapal tersebut sedikit oleng dan menimbulkan epek gelombang kecil di air.

"Kau sangat kuat, aku sangat terhibur akan ini.." Ucap Ace semangat, kembali memasang sikap bertarungnya.

"Aku juga cukup terhibur..." Jawab santai Naruto, masih dengan posisi bertarungnya.

Ace melesat ke arah Naruto yang masih melayang, bermagsud memberikan sebuah pukulan telak pada pemuda pirang itu.

Namun naas bagi Ace, Naruto lebih dulu menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul cukup jauh di depannya.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini.." Ucap Naruto, yang sudah menyiapkan petir merahnya di tangan kanannya.

"Jika kau berpikir seperti itu.." Jawab Ace yang juga sudah menyiapkan api di tangan kanannya.

Duarrr

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi hasil dari pertarungan kedua Devil Fruit User tersebut, epek dari bertemunya dua elemen pengrusak yang saling mendominasi satu sama lain itu sunggih dasyat dan menyilaukan mata.

Petir melawan api, dua elemen yang sama sama memiliki daya rusak tinggi, kini harus di putuskan siapa yang paling mendominasi di antara keduanya.

Keadaan masih terlihat seimbang untuk saat ini, namun harus berhenti saat Naruto menghilang dengan percikan petir dari tempatnya, lalu muncul tepat di depan Ace yang memasang sikap waspada tinggi..

Bzitt

Duakk

Ohokk

Naruto berhasil memukul telak dada kanan Ace dengan menggunakan haki di padukan elemen petir miliknya, membuat Ace mau tak mau harus terpental kembali ke kapal bajak laut miliknya dan menerima kekalahannya itu.

"Kau tak apa kapten?.." Tanya salah satu kru Ace yang menolong kaptennya itu untuk berdiri.

"Ohok.. Aku tak apa, tapi ini sangat sakit.." Ucapnya.

"Sepertinya ini sedah berakhir, suguh pertarungan yang sangat menarik. Aku bahkan baru merasakan sensasi menyenangkan seperti tadi setelah pertarungan kita, aku berharap kita bisa melakukannya lagi nanti.." Ucap Naruto.

"Tentu, aku juga menikmati pertarungan tadi. Kau sangat kuat, dan aku rasa kau belum mengeluarkan semuanya tadi.." Ucap Ace..

.." Tunggu dulu, aku baru melihatmu sekarang. Apa kau seorang roky? siapa Namamu?.." Tanya Ace.

"Aku sudah berlayar dua setengah tahun yang lalu, tapi karena suatu urusan aku berhenti selama dua tahun dan baru sekitar sembilan bulan lalu aku kembali berlayar.." Jelas Naruto..

.."Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki D Naruto. Lalu siapa namamu?.." Tanya Naruto

"Namaku Portgas D Ace, pangil saja aku Ace.." Jawab Ace.

"Baiklah, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.." Ucap Naruto.." Sampai jupa.." Lanjut Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 **~X~**

Sudah empat bulan sejak Naruto dan krunya bertemu dengan Ace, dan saat ini mereka masih berlayar di lautan paling berbahaya yaitu grandline.

Dan selama empat bulan tersebut Naruto beserta krunya sudah mengalami beberapa hal besar, dan membuat harga kepala mereka kembali naik dan juga sekaligus debut pertama dari kru baru dari Red Thunder yaitu Hina.

Selama empat bulan terakhir mereka sudah melawan lebih dari dua puluh kapal bajak laut, dan menghancurkan lebih dari sepuluh kapal marine yang mencoba menagkap mereka, ya walau tanpa ada korban jiwa di setiap pertempuran mereka.

Mereka juga beberapa kali harus berurusan dengan seorang wakil admiral, ya walaupun mereka berhasil melarikan diri atau sengaja mengalah.

Dan hasil dari semua hal yang di jelaskan di atas, mereka sudah memiliki harga buronan baru untuk setiap kepala mereka.

Uzumaki D Naruto, kapten.

 **Dead or Life 160.000.000 bery.**

Margarite.

 **Dead or Life 85.000.000**

Monet.

 **Dead or Life 90.000.000**

NEW.

Hina.

 **Dead or Life 80.000.000**

Setidaknya itulah harga per kepala setiap kru Red Thunder saat ini, harga yang sangat luar biasa memang tapi itu cukup sepadan dengan orang yang mengalahlan puluhan bajak laut yang ada di Grendline dan belasan kapal marine yang berpatroli di Grenline.

Selain itu mereka juga sudah menguasai haki ataupun memiliki buah iblis dengan kelas tinggi, dan juga dua di antaranya adalah logia.

Dan oleh sebab itulah, mereka cukup di perhatikan oleh pemerintah dunia atas semua sepak terjang mereka.

 **~X~**

Di tengah lautan biru yang tenang, Naruto yang sedang memancing dan ketiga gadisnya yang sedang berjemur hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian renang mereka, adalah rutinitas yang setiap hari yang mereka lakukan.

Namun dari arah samping tepat di arah Naruto memancing dengan santainya, terlihat sebuah perahu yang mengapung ke arah kapal mereka.

Dukk

Beberapa saat kemudian perahu tersebut membentur kapal milik kelompok Naruto, membuat mau tak mau membuat perhatian Naruto yang masih fokus memancing ter ralih pada perahu tersebut.

Bola mata Naruto membulat setelah melihat apa yang ada di atas perahu tersebut, seorang gadis bersurai biru muda dan seekor burung besar tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sana.

Bzit

Di detik berikutnya Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan sudah berada di atas perahu tersebut.

Bzitt

Naruto kembali muncul di atas kapal miliknya dengan membawa seorang gadis ber umur sekitar enam belas tahun dan seekor burung.

"Kalian semua, bantu aku.. Aku menemukan mereka di atas perahu yang menambrak kapal kita.." Jelas Naruto memanggil ketiga gadisnya.

"Ha'i.." Ucap ketiganya.

 _Satu jam kemudian..._

"Ehhhhmm.."Erang sang gadis ber surai biru muda yang mulai siuman.

Setelahnya ia membuka matanya dan beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk ke matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?.." Tanya Margarite yang pertama bersuara..." Naruto-kun dia sudah sadar.." Lanjut Margarite memanggil Naruto.

"Benarkah? kebetulan aku berhasil menangkap ikan besar.." Ucap Naruto yang sedang memanggul ikan yang ukurannya lima kali ukurannya sendiri.

 **~X~**

Saat ini Naruto beserta seluruh kru dan gadis tadi beserta peliharaannya berada di ruang makan kapal milik kelompok Naruto, mereka sedang menikmati ikan yang tadi berhasil di tangkap Naruto berbarenngan dengan gadis bersuarai biru yang ternyata bernama Vivi itu.

"Jadi namamu Vivi ya, kenapa kau ada di atas perahu mengapung itu tadi?.." Tanya Naruto yang masih mengunyah makannya..

"Selesaikan dulu makanmu itu Naruto-kun.." Ucap Margarite memperingati, di balas anggukan malas Naruto.

"Aku dan peliharaanku beserta satu orang temanku satu tahun yang lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah organisasi kriminal, kami bermaksud mencari tahu siapa orang di balik organisasi tersebut.."Jelasnya..

..."Dan setelah hampir satu tahun kemarin, seperti dugaan kami orang di balik organisasi kriminal tersebut sama dengan orang yang saat ini berada di kerajaanku..."

..."Dan setelah kami tau kami memutuskan untuk keluar dan kembali ke kerajaan tempat kami, tapi sepertinya mereka mengetahui siapa kami dan betmagsud menghabisi kami..."

..."Temanku mengorbankan dirinya dan membiarkanku lolos, hingga kalian menemukanku.." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi seperti itu, tapi magsudmu seseorang yang saat ini di kerajaanmu?.." Tanya Naruto.

"Dia adalah seseorang yang saat ini di puja puja di kerajaan asalku, dan raja di tempat asalku di tuduh melakukan korupsi. Dan saat ini kerajaan terancam hancur karena banyak rakyat yang berniat memberontak.." Jawab Vivi.

"Lalu siapa orang itu?.." Tanya Naruto lagi..

"Aku tak bisa memberitahukan kalian, jika kalian tau kalian juga akan di incar dan nyawa kalian dalam bahaya.." Jelasnya.

"Tak perlu menghawatirkan kami, bertaruh nyawa sudah biasa kami lakukan.." Ucap santai Naruto.

"Tapi.."

"jelaskan saja pada kami, mungkin kami bisa membantu.." Potong Margarite.

"Baiklah.." Ucap Vivi pasrah..

..." Dia Bernama Crocodile dan dia adalah salah seorang shichibukai atau bajak laut yang di lindungi oleh pemerintah dunia, dan sebagai seorang bajak laut dia pasti memiliki rencana licik sehingga menetap di kerajaan tempat asalku.." Jelas Vivi.

"Bajak laut yang menetap di sebuah kerajaan? Itu memang sangat mencuriggakan, terlebih dia adalah seorang Shichibukai.." Ungkap Naruto

Naruto juga pernah di tawari untuk menjadi seorang shicibukai, mengingat seberapa cepatnya ia berkembang setelah dua tahun menghilang. Juga jangan lupakan semua kru nya yang memiliki kemampuan yang tak bisa di anggap enteng, dan dua di antaranya adalah pengguna devil fruit dengan tipe logia.

" Kau juga berpikir keperti itu? ya aku yakin dengan itu.." seru Vivi.

"Setau ku Alabasta sangat dekat dengan Read line, dan kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana. Jika kau memiliki enternal pose yang langsung menuju ke tempatmu, kami akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu atau mungkin membantumu.." Jelas Naruto.

"Aku memang memiliki enternal pose teesebut, tapi apa kalian tak takut nyawa kalian terancam jika membantuku?.." Tanya khawatir Vivi.

"Asal kau tau saja kami adalah seorang bajak laut, dan dia memiliki harga kepala sebesar 80jt bery. Itu sudah cukup membuatmu tau seberapa kuat dia.." Jelas Naruto menyebutkan harga buronan kepala Hina, tanpa menyebutkan harga kepalanya.

"Kau serius kalian adalah bajak laut, dan dia berharga buronan 80jt?.." Tanya shok Vivi.

"Kami tak bercanda, dan tenang saja kami bukan bajak laut kejam sepeti yang kau pikirkan. Kau lihat saja betapa manisnya gadis kecil itu, mana mungkin gadis semanis dia kejam.." Jawab Naruto menunjuk Monet.

"Tapi.."

"Jika kami seperti yang ada di pikiranmu, mana mungkin kami menolongmu.."Ucap Margarite.

"Baiklah aku percaya, lagipula aku tak ada pilihan lain selain mempercayai kalian.." Ucapnya.

 **~X~**

Naruto Vivi beserta seluruh krunya akhirnya melakukan perjalanan ke Alabasta, sebuah kerajaan padang pasir yang dekat dengan Read line.

Setelah satu minggu perjalanan mereka, Vivi dan seluruh kru Red Thunder sudah sangat akrap dan sering bercanda tawa bersama.

Seperti hari ini, Naruto masih dengan kebiasaan memancingnya dan Seluruh krunya termasuk Vivi lebih memilih bersantai berjemur sinar matahari dengan pakaian renang mereka.

Pada awalnya Vivi tidak mau karena malu pada Naruto, tapi lama kelamaan dia menikmati waktu bersantainya itu.

"Naruto-kun bisakah kau bawa minuman untuk kami?.." Ucap Margarite.

"Kau ambil saja sendiri, sejak kapan kapten di perintah.. Wee.." Jawab Naruto di akhiri ejekannya.

"Sekali-kali kau menuruti kru mu kenapa sih.." Ucap sewot Margarite sebari melangkah ke dapur.

"Hm.." jawab Naruto.." Tapi kau sangat sexsi menggunakan pakaian itu kau tau, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita mandi bersama.." Goda Naruto.

"Diam kau ero-taicho, bermimpilah.." Jawab jutek Margarite, namun dengan pipi yang merah sepenuhnya

"Ada apa denganmu? bahkan dulu kau berani memengan milikku, tapi kenapa sekarang kau tak mau mandi bersama.." Goda Naruto lagi..

"I-Itu karena dulu aku ta-tak tau baka..." Jawabnya sebelum lari meninggalkan Naruto

"Hahaha, kau sangat manis dengan sikapmu itu Margarite-chan.." Tawa Naruto yang sukses dengan aksi jailnya.

Duarr

Duarr

Tiba tiba ada meriam yang di tembakan ke arah kapal Naruto no ichimi, dan itu membuat semua kru Red Thunder terkejut.

"Gawat aku lengah karena menggoda margarite tadi, semuanya bersiap.." Teriak Naruto.

Dapat di lihat tak jauh dari tempat kapal milik Red Thunder empat kapal bajak laut sedang menyerang ke arah mereka, sepertinya mereka bersembunyi di balik sebuah pulau kecil tak jauh dari mereka sehingga Naruto tak dapat melihatnya tadi.

"Vivi kau diam saja di belakang, sementara kalian semua bersiap.." Jelas Naruto.

Tanpa sempat mengganti pakaian renang yang mereka gunakan, para anggota kru Red Thunder minus Naruto yang memang tak menggunakannya bersiap bertarung.

Dan dapat di lihat para bajak laut yang sudah sangat dekat dengan kapal milik Naruto mimisan melihat pakaian renang yang di gunakan para kru Red Thunder.

"Lihat itu kapten, mereka sangat sexsi dan juga cantik. Kita pasti akan sangat puas setelah menikmati tubuh indah mereka.." ucap seseorang di samping seorang yang dia sebut kapten teesebut.

"Tentu saja, mereka semua akan kita jadikan budak sex kita setelah kita membunuh satu satunya pria di sana..." Ucap sang kapten bajak laut itu, dengan air liur yang mengucur deras dari mulutnya.

"Mereka sangat menjijikan, aku ingin muntah mendengar omong kosong mereka.." Ucap Margarite.

"Aku ingin mencincang tubuh mereka.." Seru Monet.

"Akan ku hancurkan selangkangan mereka semua.." Geram Hina.

"Ow santai santai, kalian tak benar benar akan melakukan itu kan?.." Ucap canggung Naruto.

"Tentu saja akan.." jawab mereka bertiga kompak.

" _Sepertinya aku harus berhati hati saat menggoda mereka setelah ini.."_ batin Naruto..." Tapi itu akan membunuh mereka.." Ucap cangung Naruto lagi..

"Tak akan ada masalah dengan itu, aku sudah sangat muak dengan mereka.." Jawab Margarite.

"Tapi usahakan jangan membunuh mereka.." Ucap Naruto, melihat kapal mereka yang sudah berjarak sepuluh meter..." Hajar mereka..." Lanjut Naruto.

Naruto, Margarite, Monet, dan Hina langsung melompat masing masing ke arah empat kapal bajak laut di depannya.

Naruto sengaja tak menggunakan petirnya, melompat ke arah kapal paling besar di antara empat dan langsung memukul seseorang yang ada di depannya saat mendarat.

Mengandalkan kekuatan pisiknya saja, Naruto menyerang dan menghidari setiap serangan yang mencoba mengenainya.

Duak

Duak

Shett

Duak

Pukul pukul menghindar dan pukul, adalah metode yang Naruto gunakan saat ini, tapi itu sukses menumbangkan tanpa membunuh hampir seluruh kru bajak laut di kapal itu yang hampir berjumlah seratus.

Beralih ke monet, saat ini dirinya sudah berada di mode logia miliknya sehingga menimbulkan hujan salju di kapal tersebut.

Menggunkan dua pedang es miliknya, Monet menebas setiap orang yang ada di dekatkanya dan tak memperdulikan serangan yang mengarah padanya, ya karena dia seorang DF usher tipe logia jadi serangan apapun selain haki itu tak akan mempengaruhinya.

Berbeda di Tempat Margarite, dengan menggunakan dua mini pistol milknya, dia sudah mengalahkan semua kru bajak laut yang ada di kapal bajak laut yang ia tempati dengan hampir semua lawannya memiliki lubang di kepala mereka.

"Kalian pantas mati karena mencoba melecehkan kami tepat di depan Naruto-kun.." Ucapnya

Terakhir adalah tempat Hina, dia juga sudah mengalahkan musuh terakhirnya dengan menebas semuanya dengan sebuah pedang pemberian Naruto yang baru saja di miliknya.

"Kalian tak pantas melihat tubuh kami, tak seorangpun keculi Kapten. Jadi kematian adalah harga yang sebanding yang harus kalian bayar karena sudah melihat dan berpikiran kotor dengan tubuh kami.." Ucapnya tajam.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto yang saat ini sedang One by One dengan kapten dari keempat kapal bajak laut yang menyerang mereka tadi, sementara semua krunya sudah kembali ke kapalnya karena sudah menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

Jual beli serangan masih terjadi antara Naruto dan kapten dari bajak laut musuh yang mengaku dirinya sebagai si pukulan kilat.

Julukan itu memang sedikit pantas di sandang dirinya, karena Naruto akui jika pulukannya sangat cepat dan akurat, bahkan jika tidak menggunakan haki dirinya akan sangat kesulitan melawan orang tersebut.

Shet

Shett

Naruto masih terus menghindari pukulan cepat dari lawannya, dan sesekali mencoba memukul balik walau sangat sulit dan selalu berhasil di hindari juga oleh lawannya.

Tap

Tap

Duarrr

Pukulan orang yang melawan Naruto mengenai lantai kapal, dan membuat kapal langsung terbelah menjadi dua.

Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya melihat daya hancur pukulan cepat tersebut, bukan hanya cepat tapi ternyata juga sangat kuat.

"Dia cukup berbahaya, lebih seriuslah sedikit..." Teriak Hina dari kapalnya dan Vivi di sampinya, sepertinya gadis berambut biru muda itu mencemaskannya.

Berbeda dengan Hina dan Vivi yang masih melihat sang kapten, Margarite dan Monet sudah kembali ke kursi santai mereka sembari menikati buah kelapa mereka, tanpa sediktpun khawatir pada pemuda itu.

"Kalian berdua lebih baik kesini, dia hanya sedang bergurau jadi jangan pedulikan dia.." Ucap Margarite.

"Tapi.."

Duarrr

Ucapan Vivi tak dapat di selesaikannya karena sebuah ledakan besar lainnya, dan ternyata Naruto adalah pelaku yang memukul lawanya hingga terpental dan membelah ketiga kapal lainnya.

"Sudah ku bilang.." Ucap Margarite.

Sementara Vivi hanya dapat menjatuhkan rahangnya tak percaya.

"Yo, aku sudah selesai.. kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita.." Ucap santai Naruto seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun.

 **~X~**

Alabasta, salah satu kerajaan yang bertempat di grandline. Dan hampir seluruh wilayahnya adalah padang pasir yang sangat panas, namun masih memiliki sumber air yang mencukupi di setiap tahunnya. Itu dulu, karena sekarang hampir seluruh wilayahnya sudah mengalami kekeringan yang sangat panjang kecuali di ibukota.

Sebuah kejadian besar terjadi di pelabuhan pada saat kekeringan melanda di daerah tersebut, di temukannya puluhan karung serbuk ajaib yang bisa memanggil hujan di kereta yang akan di kirim ke istana.

Seluruh rakyat sangat marah mengetahui hal tersebut, dan pemberontakan terjadi hampir di seluruh wilayah kerajaan tersebut.

Pemberontakan yang semakin hari semakin marak terjadi di seluruh belahan daerah, membuat kerajaan hampir terancam hancur.

Satu satunya putri dari sang raja merasa ganjal akan apa yang terjadi di kerajaanya, dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak sang putri meninggalkan rumahnya, dan hari ini dia kembali dengan sebuah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

Ya, saat ini Naruto dan kru nya ada tepat tak lebih dari dua mill dari alabasta. Dan jika sudah sampai di sini, berarti perjalanan mereka untuk mencapai east blue akan segera berakhir.

"Jadi ini tempat asalmu itu? sejauh manapun mataku memandang yang ku lihat hanyalah padang pasir tanpa batas.." Ucap Naruto.

"Kerajaanku memang adalah kerajaan padang pasir, namun kami tak pernah kekurangan air dulu.." Ucap Vivi.

"Begitukah?, jadi semuanya berubah saat negara api menyerang? Eh magsudku saat orang bernama Crocodile itu datang.." Seru Naruto.

"Begitulah, aku harap semuanya kembali seperti dulu.." Ucapnya lagi.

"Itu bisa kita bicarakan nanti, karena saat ini kita sedang kedatangan tamu.."Ucap Naruto, menoleh ke arah sosok tak di undang tersebut.

"Sepertinya kalian bukanlah orang orang sembarangan, aku bisa melihatnya dari ketenangan kalian.."Ucap sosok itu yang merupakan seorang wanita dengan setelan koboynya.

"Entahlah, tapi ada urusan apa sehingga wanita secantikmu mau singgah di tempatku ini.." Ucap Naruto.

"Fufufu.. Kau sangat pintar dalam hal memuji seorang wanita rupanya, mungkin aku tertarik denganmu.." Ucap wanita koboy itu lagi.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? Bolehkah aku tau siapa namamu? bukankah pepatah mengatakan tak kenal maka tak sayang.." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Robin, panggil saja aku Robin. Jujur saja baru kali ini aku memperkenalkan namaku pada seseorang secara jujur, mungkin karena aku tertarik padamu. eh.."Ucap Robin.

"Aku sangat tersanjung untuk itu, mungkin aku bisa mengundangmu ke dalam bagian kru kapalku jika kau mau.." Naruto berucap dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari bibirnya.

"Kapten..." Ucap ketiga kru Naruto bersamaan.

"Aku sangat ingin bergabung, tapi aku tak bisa untuk saat ini. Setidaknya sampai tujuanku tercapai, mungkin aku akan memikirkannya nanti.." Ucap santai Robin.

"Undangan ini berlaku untuk selamanya, jadi kau bisa bergabung kapanpun kau mau.." Jawab Naruto, menghiraukan tatapan membunuh ketiga krunya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan sangat menantikan itu terjadi..."Jawab Robin menyendu.

"Selain itu kau tak mungkin datang ke sini hanya untuk menyapa, kau ingin mennyampaikan sesuatu?.." Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku datang hanya untuk memperingatkan kalian jika kalian sedang di incar..." Jelas Robin sebelum pergi.

"Seperti itukah? menarik.." Ucap Naruto

"Kau tau siapa dia Vivi?.."tanya Hina yang melihat Vivi hanya diam sejak awal.

"Ya aku tau, dia adalah pasangan dari MR.0 atau Crocodile... Dia adalah miss allsunday..." Ucapnya.

"Jadi dia adalah musuh utama kita, dan kapten terhormat kita mengundangnya menjadi bagian dari kita..." Sindir Margarite.

"Aku punya alasan mengundangnya untuk bersama kita.." Ucap Naruto.

"Alasan?.." Tanya Margarite

"Kau ingat tatapan Monet dan Hina saat kita pertama bertemu dengan mereka? Tatapan keputus asaan yang sama aku lihat dari kedua bola matanya saat aku menatapnya tadi..." Jelas Naruto, sebelum pergi meninggalkan seluruh krunya yang menatapnya lekat.

"Kita akan berlabuh, bawa barang dan bekal yang menurut kalian penting saja. Kita berlabuh di belakang bukit di depan sana, agar kapal kita tidak di temukan angkatan laut.." Jelas Naruto.

Merekapun menepi dan di lanjutkan berjalan kaki ke arah kota di depan mereka, sementara peliharaan Vivi sudah lebih dulu berlari sendiri menuju kerajaan.

"Tunggu aku ayah, aku membawa orang orang hebat yang akan menyelamatkan kerajaan kita.." Ucap Vivi, dengan latar belakang empat orang bajak laut Red thunder.

 _sementara itu di tempat yang tidak di ketahui..._

"Rencanaku akan segera berhasil di lakukan, dan sebentar lagi juga aku akan menguasai dunia. Hahahha..." Ucap sosok asing yang tidak di ketahui namanya...

 **Tbc.**

 **Yo mina apa kabar, setelah sekian lama auther up fic auther yang satu ini.. Bingung ke jalan ceritanya, soalnya udah lama banget jadi saya lupa alur ceritanya.**

 **Di sini saya mungkin akan sedikit ke jalur canon untuk di beberapa bagian, soalnya udah bener bener lupa sama alur yang dulu saya pikirin..**

 **kalo ada yang mau ngasih buat ide kedepannya, bakal saya tampung and usahain bakal saya terapin di cerita.**

 **Di sini Naruto udah punya harga kepala 160jt. tapi mungkin gk akan naik terlalu jauh di kedepannya karena akan masuk ke est blue.**

 **Oke sekian aja dari saya, mohon kritik and saran dari semuanya di kolom riview**

 **Wassalam...indrakun..**


	6. Chapter 6

capter 6

Naruto dan One piece bukan punya indrakun.

Rate : M

Warn : Gj, typo, OC, ancur, dll

 **Please don't read if you don't like**

 **it** **"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **…~XxX~…**

 _"Kita akan berlabuh, bawa barang dan bekal yang menurut kalian penting saja. Kita berlabuh di belakang bukit di depan sana, agar kapal kita tidak di temukan angkatan laut.." Jelas Naruto._

 _Merekapun menepi dan di lanjutkan berjalan kaki ke arah kota di depan mereka, sementara peliharaan Vivi sudah lebih dulu berlari sendiri menuju kerajaan._

 _"Tunggu aku ayah, aku membawa orang orang hebat yang akan menyelamatkan kerajaan kita.." Ucap Vivi, dengan latar belakang empat orang bajak laut Red thunder._

 _sementara itu di tempat yang tidak di ketahui..._

 _"Rencanaku akan segera berhasil di lakukan, dan sebentar lagi juga aku akan menguasai dunia. Hahahha..." Ucap sosok asing yang tidak di ketahui namanya..._

 **~X~**

Hari yang cerah sepanjang taun di alabasta, sudah sejak beberapa tahun lalu, hujan memang tak pernah terjadi di sini.

Naruto di ikuti empat gadis cantik, dengan surai yang bebada. Coklat, hijau, pirang keemasan, dan biru langit, empat warna surai dari empat gadis yang bebeda,yang saat ini berjalan bersama Naruto.

"Kurasa aku lapar, kita cari makan dulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.."

Naruto memenggangi perutnya sembari menatap Vivi, tentu saja Vivi karena dia pasti tau dimana restouran di negaranya sendiri bukan?

Vivi yang mengerti arti tatapan pria tampan di depannya terlihat berpikir, setelah beberapa lama dia akhirnya menemukan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Di depan sana ada sebuah rumah makan yang cukup terkenal di kota ini, kurasa kita bisa makan di sana..."

Vivi menunjukan jalan untuk menuju rumah makan tersebut.

 _Sementara itu, di sebuah rumah makan yang di tuju kelompok Naruto._

Di dalam rumah makan tersebut, terlihat seorang pemuda yang hanya menggunakan celana, dengan topi koboy, dan tato bajak laut Shirohige terlihat jelas di punggung kokohnya.

Pria barusan yang tak lain adalah Ace, sedang duduk di tempat makannya, namun tidak menghadap meja, dia menghadap ke seorang pria tinggi besar dengan jubah seorang wakil admiral.

"Jadi kau ke sini untuk menangkapku?.."

Ace bertanya dengan santai pada seorang pria yang merupakan seorang wakil admiral di depannya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin makan di sini, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan bajak laut seperti kalian berkeliaran dengan bebas, apalagi tepat di hadapanku.."

Wakil admiral tersebut terlihat sudah bersiap untuk menyerang, begitupun Ace, dia sudah siap dengan api di tangannya.

Semua pengunjung rumah makan sudah lari sejak tadi, sedangkan pemilik rumah makan terlihat sudah pasrah akan rumah makannya yang akan hancur.

Namun sebelum keduanya merang satu sama lain,

Srekkk

Pintu rumah makan tersebut terbuka, tentu saja hal tersebut mengalihkan pandangan ketiga orang yang tersisa di dalam rumah makan tersebut.

Naruto sebagai pelaku pembuka pintu, di ikuti empat wanita cantik di belakangnya. Dia berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Ace ataupun wakil admiral yang harusnya dapat dengan jelas ia lihat.

Vivi terkejut saat masuk kedalam rumah makan tersebut, bagaimana tidak, seorang wakil admiral terlihat berdiri dengan sikap menyerang menghadap ke arah mereka.

Namun berbeda dengan dirinya, Vivi bisa melihat Naruto dan ketiga kru nya terlihat acuh akan hal tersebut, apa mereka tak sadar jika mereka mungkin akan di serang, tapi dia hanya bisa mengikuti keempat orang di depannya.

Ace dan sang wakil admiral yang merasa sangat terhina terlihat menggeram. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tak di hiraukan kehadirannya sama sekali oleh lima orang yang memasuki rumah makan tersebut.

Tep

Naruto dan keempat gadisnya duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan di rumah makan tersrbut, memanggil sang pemilik rumah makan yang terlihat masih ketakutan, memesan beberapa makanan dan berbicara satu sama lain, dan tentu saja masih menghiraukan dua orang yang sudah sangat kesal.

"Woy kuning, apa apaan dengan sikap menyebalkanmu itu?! Apa kau tak mengingat siapa aku?.."

Ace berteriak ke arah Naruto, yang akhirnya memandang ke arahnya.

"Ah kau Ace, kemarilah kita makan bersama.."

Naruto menyauti teriakan Ace pada dirinya, tak lupa mengajak kenalannya itu untuk bergabung dengan dirinya.

Ace menerima tawaran Naruto, dia bergabung dengan kelompok Naruto, tapi masih ada satu orang yang semakin kesal karena kembali di acuhkan bahkan oleh orang yang tadi senasib dengan dirinya.

Kesabaran pria itu sudah sampai puncaknya, dan di detik berikutnya di melesat menyerang ke arah meja yang di tempati Naruto cs.

Duak

Tap

Duak

Blarrr

Pria tadi yang mencoba menghancurkan meja yang di tempati Naruto cs dengan pukulannya, harus di kejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang menahan pukulannya dengan mudah, bahkan dia harus rela terpental saat sebuah pukulan lain mengenainya dengan telak, sampai dirinya menabrak dinding hingga hancur.

Dia akui pukulan itu cukup kuat, walau tak sampai membuatnya memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Berdiri setelah memindahkan beberpa bongkahan dinding yang menimpanya, kemudian dia merapikan pakainya yang terlihat lusuh.

"Pukulan yang menarik, aku sangat kaget saat kau menahan pukulanku lalu membalasnya.."

Wakil admiral itu menatap Naruto yang menatap santai dirinya, dia tau siapa pemuda pemilik surai kuning tersebut.

"Uzumaki D Naruto, buronan angkatan laut yang memiliki harga kepala 165 jt, memiliki tiga kru yang dua di antaranya pemilik kekuatan logia. Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan karena aku bisa menjumpaimu di sini..."

Ucap pria yang menjabati wakil admiral tersebut, ia tau dia tak mungkin menang melawan mereka semua, apalagi Ace yang notabenya merupakan bagian dari Shirohige.

"Tak perlu berucap seperti itu, ini bukanlah lautan dan kita sedang berada di rumah makan saat ini. Kita singkirkan dulu formalitas musuh saat kita di lautan, kita nikmati makanan kita dan anggap tak pernah saling bertemu setelahnya.."

Naruto menawarkan sebuah kesepakan, yang tentu saja menguntungkan semua pihak.

Pria bergelar wakil admiral itu setuju. lagipua tak mungkin mengalahkan mereka semua, bahkan dengan seluruh pasukan yang di milikinya saat ini.

Tap

Pria bergelar wakil admiral itu duduk di meja lainnya, tak lupa memesan makanan yang merupakan tujuan awalnya dirinya di sini.

"Hoy pak tua!, siapa namamu? bukankah tak masalah jika hanya untuk bekenalan.."

Naruto yang di depannya sudah tersiap hidangan pesanannya bertanya pada pria bergelar wakil admiral tersebut, ingin mengetahui siapa pria tersebut sebelum memulai acara makannya.

"Smoker.. Itu adalah Namaku, suatu saat nanti aku yang akan menangkapmu bocah.."

Pria bergelar wakil admiral yang ternyata bernama Smoker mengucapkan namanya, juga mengucapkan tekadnya yang ingin mengkap Naruto.

"Baiklah, akan ku ingat.."

Naruto langsung menyantap hidangan di depanya, meninggalkan keheningan di rumah makan tersebut.

 **~X~**

Yuba adalah salah satu kota yang menjadi bagian dari alabasta, kota yang di juluki kota oasis.

Di sanalah Naruto beserta seluruh krunya termasuk Vivi saat ini berada, Sejauh mata memandang hanya pasir yang dapat kau lihat, entah berapa jauh atau lama matamu memandang.

Brukk

Vivi jatuh berlutut di malam hari itu, kota yang dulu merupakan kota makmur di kerajaannya telah hilang. Bahkan dirinya tak dapat menemukan seorangpun sejauh matanya memandang. Dia menangis, menangisi semua yang terjadi pada tanah kelahirannya. Dia marah, sangat marah pada seseorang yang telah ia ketahui sebagai pelaku dari semua kesengsaraan di tanah kelahirannya.

"Crocodile!!!... "

Triakan Vivi membelah malam yang sangat sunyi di seluruh Yuba.

Naruto memeluk tubuh bergetar Vivi, menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan untuk gadis bersurai biru langit tersebut.

"Tenanglah, tenangkan dirimu. Aku pasti akan membantumu, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan menyusuri daerah sini, mungkin ada orang yang masih tinggal.."

Ucap Naruto, membantu Vivi berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut kota hancur tersebut.

Dua jam mereka berkeliling, berharap menemui seseorang yang dapat mereka tanyai, karena menurut Vivi yuba merupakan markas dari pemberontak dan tak mungkin kosong.

Srekk

Srekk

Naruto mendengar sebuah bunyi yang cukup dekat dengan dirinya.

"Vivi, sepertinya ada orang di sebelah sana.."

Naruto menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan yang terlihat tak terlalu hancur.

Tap.

Tap

Naruto, vivi dan kru lainnya mendekat ke arah tersebut.

Terlihat seorang pria tua kurus krempeng sedang mencakul pasir, sepertinya sudah sangat lama dia melakukan hal tersebut, terlihat dari sebuah kolam besar yang sudah tercipta di sekitar dirinya.

"Vivi lihat, seperti yang ku katakan, ada seseorang di sini.."

Ucap cukup keras Naruto, memanggil Vivi yang masih cukup jauh di belakangnya.

"Ap-Apa kau bilang Vivi?.."

Kakek tersebut menghentikan pekerjaan, menatap ke arah Naruto yang baru saja menyebutkan nama Vivi.

Vivi akhirnya sampai di samping Naruto, menatap seorang kakek yang ada di bawah sana.

"Boleh kami bertanya? Bukankah seharusnya di sini merupakan markas para pemberontak? kemana mereka, sepertinya di sini sudah kosong.."

Vivi bertanya beruntun pada kakek tersebut, tak lupa menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan kain yang di gunakannya.

"Ka-Kau putri Vivi? apa kau tak mengenaliku? ini aku pamanmu.."

Ucap kekek tersebut dengan air mata yang mengucur deras dari matanya.

"Paman, tapi kau dulu gemuk? bagaimana sekarang kau.."

Vivi juga ikut menangis sembari berlari ke arah pamannya itu.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi paman? kemana para pemberontak itu pergi?.."

Vivi kembali menanyakan pertanyaan awalnya, berharap mendapat sebuah kejelasan yang ia inginkan.

"Mereka sudah meninggalkan kota ini enam jam yang lalu. Mereka menerima kabar bahwa kota di barat sana di serang oleh tentara kerajaan, mereka bermaksud untuk menolong.."

Jelas Kakek tersebut, menjelaskan semua pertanyaan yang di ajukan tuan putrinya.

"Kita harus segera mengejar mereka, kita pasti bisa menyusul jika berjalan cepat.."

Vivi berlari sembari menyebutkan permintaan pada Naruto, berharap pria itu mau mengabulkannya.

Brukk

"Tidak Vivi, malam ini kita beristirahat di sini. Besok kita langsung menyusul mereka.."

Naruto memeluk tubuh Vivi yang menabraknya, kembali menenangkan wanita bersurai biru langit yang tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

"Tapi tapi, aku mohon. Jika kita terlambat semuanya akan berakhir, aku mohon. Hiks hisk.."

Vivi menagis terisak di pelukan Naruto yang mencoba menenangkannya.

"Percayalah padaku Vivi, aku tak akan membiarkan semuanya hancur semudah itu.."

Bukk

Naruto mengucapkan kata kata penenang untuk Vivi, setelahnya memukul tengkuk gadis itu untuk membuatkan tak sadarkan diri, karena Naruto tau gadis di pelukannya itu sudah sangat kelelahan.

Kakek tua yang Vivi panggil paman hanya tersenyum melihat drama di depannya, dia tau pemuda yang saat ini tengah memeluk tuan putrinya adalah pemuda yang sangat baik, dia juga sadar tuan putrinya itu sudah sangat kelelahan, dan dia menyetujui tindakan yang di lakukan pemuda di depannya.

 **~X~**

Pagi hari yang sangat panas di kota yuba, semua orang sudah bangun dari acara tidurnya kecuali Vivi yang masih terlelap di kasur miliknya.

Shett

Vivi langsung terlonjak dari acara tidurnya, dia langsung memandang ke sekelilingnya, kosong hanya itulah yang ia lihat.

Vivi langsung berlari keluar dari rumah tersebut, dia takut jika dia di tinggalkan di saat tidurnya.

Srek

Vivi membuka pintu dengan kencang, dan di depannya terlihat Naruto dan seluruh krunya yang menatap ke arahnya

Vivi berjalan dengan mata tertunduk ke arah Naruto, dan hal itu membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya dengan heran.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bugghh

Tepat setelah Vivi berada di depan Naruto, Vivi langsung memukul wajah Naruto yang terlihat tak bergeming di depannya.

Tangan dirinya sakit, dia tak tau jika wajah pemuda di depannya sekeras itu saat dia pukul, namun itu sama sekali tidak menjadi pikirannya.

Vivi mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajah cantik yang kini terlihat sendu. Air mata membanjiri mata gadis bersurai biru langit tersebut, dia marah, sedih, kecewa, dan juga prustasi.

Naruto masih tak bergeming, begitupun semua pasang mata yang melihat mereka.

Buggh

Buggh

Bughh

Vivi kembali memukuli wajah Naruto yang masih tak bergeming, tangisnya pecah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bahkan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memukul wajah pria di depannya sudah kesemutan karena sakit yang di rasaknnya.

Plakk.

Sebuah suara tamparan menggema, membuat semua pasang mata melebar seketika. Pukulan yang di lakukan Vivi sudah berhenti, matanya melebar merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di pipi kanannya, kesadarannya di paksa untuk kembali dengan paksa oleh pemuda kuning di depannya.

Brukk

Naruto memeluk Vivi yang masih shok di depannya, tanganya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai dan punggung si gadis di dekapannya, mencoba menenangkan mental dan pisik si gadis yang terguncang hebat.

Dia tau apa yang saat ini di rasakan gadis di pelukanya, sebuah rasa tanggung jawab yang membebankan titik kesalahan pada dirinya seorang, menganggap semua adalah salahnya, dan itu membuat mentalnya yang belum cukup kuat terguncang.

"Tenanglah Vivi, ini semua bukan salahmu. Mustahil bagi kita untuk meniadakan korban dari apa yang sudah terjadi, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kau tidaklah sendirian, bahkan jika seluruh dunia meninggalkanmu kami masih ada di sini untuk bersamamu, kami adalah temanmu, jadi berhentilah mengaggap dirimu sendirian.."

Naruto mengucapkan kalimat menengakannya, memberitahukan jika gadis di pelukannya tidaklah sendiri, karena mereka adalah teman.

"Teman?!!.."

Mata Vivi kembali membulat mendengar ucapan pemuda yang masih memeluknya saat ini, bagaimana dia lupa pada teman temannya.

"Ya kita adalah teman, kita akan selalu ada bahkan jika seluruh dunia meninggalkanmu.."

Ucapan Naruto membuat empat pasang mata yang melihat mereka berdua tersenyum, dan membuat mereka semakin yakin jika pemuda itu adalah seorang yang sangat baik.

Vivi melepaskan pelukan Naruto pada dirinya, mengusap air mata yang sudah berhenti ia keluarkan, memamerkan senyuman termanis yang ia bisa pada pemuda di depannya, yang juga ikut tersenyum pada dirinya, dan setelahnya ia kembali memeluk pemuda di depannya itu.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih karena sudah mengaggapku sebagai temanmu.."

Ucap Vivi di balik dada bidang Naruto, jika kau dapat melihat wajah gadis itu saat ini, kau bisa melihat wajah seorang gadis yang memerah sepenuhnya.

 **~X~**

Naruto beserta seluruh krunya juga Vivi saat ini sudah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, bermaksud untuk langsung menuju kerajaan.

Di tengah padang pasir yang membentang sejauh manapun matamu memandang, sebuah kepiting raksasa terlihat melaju dengan sangat cepat di atas padang pasir luas tersebut.

Naruto beserta seluruh krunya saat ini tengah menunggangi kepiting raksasa tersebut, salahkan kepiting itu yang mencoba menyerang Naruto cs sehingga berakhir di hajar Naruto.

"Kurasa larinya jauh lebih cepat dari ini saat menyerangku tadi, Vivi coba kau lepas pakaianmu, sisakan saja pakaian dalammu.."

Ucap santai Naruto, sembari menatap lekat pada seluruh tubuh Vivi.

"Ap-Apa kau bilang, memang apa gunanya itu hah?!!.."

Vivi jelas marah akan apa yang di perintahkan Naruto padanya, manamungkin seorang wanita mau di suruh membukan pakainya dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya di depan seorang pria, apalagi jika pria itu..

Blushh

Wajah Vivi merona sepenuhnya, membanyangkan apa yang ada di pikiran terakhirnya.

"Sudahlah, lagipula hanya ada aku di sini, aku sudah terbiasa melihatmu dengan pakaian dalam di kapal saat kalian berjemur.."

Naruto mengucapkan itu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, bahkan dirinya menghiraukan aura membunuh dari ketiga krunya.

"Itu pakaian renang bodoh, pakaian renang dan pakaian dalam beda tau.."

Vivi menjawab dengan sewot ucapan Naruto yang tak bisa membedakan pakaian renang dan pakaian dalam.

"Memang apa bedanya? menurutku mereka sama, Kalian saja yang menganggapnya beda, jelas jelas pakaian renang dan pakian dalam itu sama.."

Naruto masih teguh akan pendiriannya, dia yakin jika pakian renang atau pakaian dalam itu sama.

"Aku tidak mau, kau saja yang membuka pakaianmu!!.."

Vivi kukuh tak mau, dia masih menjunjung harga dirinya di depan...

Blushh

Vivi kembali bersemu mencerna pikiran terakhirnya.

"Itu tak akan bereaksi, kau buka pakaianmu sendiri atau aku yang akan merobeknya secara paksa?!.."

Mata Vivi melebar mendengar ancaman pria di depannya, sungguh ia tak ingin membayangkan pria itu merobek seluruh pakaiannya.

"Ba-Baiklah, aku akan membukanya. Tapi kenapa aku harus membuka pakaianku?!.."

Vivi akhirnya menyerah, dia tak ingin pria kuning di depannya merobek seluruh pakaianya, itu sungguh memalukan kau tau!.

Sret

Vivi melepas semua pakaianya, menyisakan pakaian dalam berwarna biru di tubuhnya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah, bahkan melebihi warna apel yang sudah matang.

"Ja-Jadi untuk apa aku membuka pakaianku? Aku sudah membukannya, jadi kau harus menjelaskannya!..".

Vivi menuntut penjelasan dari pria yang kini ia anggap mesum tersebut.

"Asal kau tau, kepiting yang kita naiki saat ini adalah seekor jantan, dan dia akan sangat senang jika melihat seorang gadis cantik yang hannya menggunakan pakaian dalam..."

Naruto memanggil kepiting yang mereka naiki untuk menengok pada Vivi,

Blushh

Seburat merah terlihat di wajah kepiting yang sudah sangat merah tersebut, dan di detik berukutnya, kepiting merah tersebut berlari dua kali lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Kau lihat? Kurasa kecepatan kepiting yang kita naiki saat ini sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan, dan jujur aku sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menerkammu saat ini.."

Blushh

Wajah Vivi memerah sepenuhnya mendengar penjelasan terakhir pria di depannya, secepat kilat ia langsung mengambil pakaian yang tadi di lepaskannya, berlari ke arah belakang tiga kru Red Thunder yang memancarkan aura mematikan yang sepenuhnya di tujukan pada pemuda kuning bernama Naruto itu.

"Aku hanya berkata jujur, tenanglah, aku masih bisa menahan diriku kalian tau.."

Naruto berucap santai menjelaskan perkataannya tadi, mencoba menenangkan tiga gadis yang siap membunuhnya kapanpun mereka mau.

Vivi sudah selesai mengenakan kembali seluruh pakaian yang di lepaskannya tadi, memandang dengan blush Naruto yang masih dengan sikap santainya.

"Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti, kita sedang kedatangan tamu saat ini.."

Naruto berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali, menghentikan kepiting yang mereka tunggangi, dan tepat setelah itu, sebuah tangan pasir menarik Vivi dari arah belakangnya.

Srett

Crassh

Naruto langsung melompat ke arah Vivi yang sedang di tarik oleh tangan pasir, menarik Vivi kedalam pelukannya dan membuat tangan pasir itu kembali tanpa hasil.

Tap

Naruto mendarat di pasir, tepat di depan dua orang berbeda gender yang menjadi dalang penyerangan pada mereka.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Margarite, Hina, dan Monet juga melompat dari atas kepiting, mendarat tepat di samping Naruto yang sudah melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Sebuah sambutan yang sangat ramah, namun kurang sopan karena tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.."

Naruto berucap dengan santai, memandang datar dua orang berbeda gender di depannya.

Pria yang menjadi dalang percobaan penyulikan Vivi beberapa saat yang lalu menyeringai, memandang remah Naruto dan seluruh krunya.

"Kau cukup berani untuk ukuran bocah sepertimu, tapi sebaiknya kau serahkan tuan putri yang ada di sampingmu itu, tentu saja jika kalian tak ingin berakhir di sini.."

Pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah Crivodile sudah siap dengan sebuah tornado pasir kecil ditangannya, memamerkan kekuatan logia yang ia miliki.

" Aku akan memberikan peringatan awal pada kalian.."

husss

Crocodile melemparkan tornado pasir di tangannya pada Naruto dan seluruh krunya, menimbulkan sebuah tornado pasir besar yang menyerang ke arah Naruto no ichimi.

Dengan sigap Naruto dan seluruh krunya melompat menghindari tornado pasir tersebut, membuat tornado pasir tersebut terus melaju membelah padang pasir.

Vivi melebarkan matanya, ia kini mengerti siapa pelaku yang menyebabkan yuba terus di landa badai pasir terus menerus, dan ia sangat murka karena itu.

"Kau!! Jadi kau yang membuat yuba mendapat badai pasir selama beberpa tahun ini secara terus menerus?! Kurang ajar, ku bunuh kau!!.."

Vivi meronta dari dekapan Naruto, mencoba melampiaskan kemarahannya pada pelaku yang membuat negrinya di landa musibah.

"Haha kau benar tuan putri, aku yang melakukannya, dan aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang.."

Crocodile terlihat membuat beberapa tornado pasir yang seperti di buatnya tadi, melemparnya bukan ke arah Naruto no ichimi, justru ke arah yang tak jelas tujuannya.

Mata Vivi melevar sepenuhnya, dia tau arah yan di tuju beberapa tornado raksasa yang kini terus melesat membelah padang pasir, itu adalah kota Yuba, kota di mana pamannya yang beberapa jam yang lalu mereka berada di sana.

"Kau menyadarinya ya tuan putri, ya kau benar, itu adalah arah dimana yuba berada, dan akan ku pastikan seluruh yuba rata dengan pasirku.."

Crocodile berucap dengan seringai yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah yang memiliki luka jahitan tersebut, membuat amarah gadis bersurai biru langit itu mencapai puncaknya.

Bughh

Bughh

"Aku mohon, aku mohon lepaskan aku. Aku ingin membunuh keparat itu, aku mohon.."

Vivi meronta dengan seluruh kekuatan yang di milikinya, berharap pemuda kuning itu melepaskannya.

Naruto memasang wajah blank yang tak dapat di baca, dia memeluk Vivi semakin erat, tak berkata apapun dan hanya memeluknya erat.

Crocodile memandangnya remeh, merasa jika dirinya sudah menang, Robin hanya diam memandang penuh arti pemuda tersebut, Margarite hanya diam di tempatnya, Monet juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Margarite, Hina terlihat menundukan wajahnya.

Tak ada satupun dari seluruh kru Red thunder yang terlihat akan bergerak, mereka hanya diam seolah tak melihat apapun.

Apakah mereka tak memiliki rasa simpati seditpun pada Vivi yang terus meronta di pelukan Naruto? apakah mereka sudah terlalu ketakutan pada kekuatan yang di tunjukan Crocodile pada mereka? atau mereka memang tak memiliki maksud untuk membatu gadis bersurai biru langit tersebut?

Semua terlihat terlalu penuh misteri, apakah yang sebenarnya Naruto dan krunya pikirkan? entahlah, itu terlalu rumit untuk di jelaskan.

 **Tbc.**

 **Assalammualaikum semuanya.**

 **Baru update lagi hehe, sedikit males untuk nulis, dan ide yang mulai hilang karena terlalu banyak pikiran..**

 **Di sini saya buat Smoker sudah menjadi seorang wakil admiral, namun saya masih bingung dengan kekuatan yang akan di miliki Smoker, apakah logia atau haki? mohon sarannya ya.**

 **Sekian aja untuk kali ini..**

 **Wassalam.. indrakun..**


End file.
